Naruto the immortal
by Fallen angel Lucifer20
Summary: Found by Kakuzu one night when he leaves Konoha, Naruto will be trained and will get the Jiongu as well as his sensei Kakuzu.sadistic,cold,calculating,money hungry naruto. But even so, He still can not forget that beautiful redhead of Konoha.
1. The meeting of a immortal and a child

**Hi to everyone like I said in my other story, that I write in Spanish. I'm new in writing so the chapters in both stories are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and have fun.**

 **"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.**

 **' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

* * *

We can see a 5 almost 6 years old kid alone in the park at night. This kid has blond straight hair with blue eyes. He was mad. No, he was furious. His father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had cursed him and yell at him to leave him alone to his paperwork, just for trying to pass some time with him, again. You see, for the past 2 years, his father had been so involved with his job as Hokage, that he barely passes time at the house with him and his mother. Sometimes he doesn't even stay in the house, and the times he is, he spends most of the time in his office. There was a time when he would pass most days with them, but now all that is on the past. He had walked inside of his office and trying to call his attention. Unfortunately, Minato had a rough and tiresome day, so when his son had started to call him continuously, he lost the little patience that he had and cursed at him to leave him alone.

Looking up at his father angry face, he got scared, so do the smart thing he got up and start running out of his father office. By the time that he got downstairs and entered the kitchen to see his mother, the moment that his mother saw the tears that were slowing falling from his cheeks, she could already guess what had happen by the yell that she had heard from her husband, seizing her son into a tight hug and comforting him with sweets words until he stopped crying and telling him to stay there, she gets up while her face gained an angry scowl, she starts to go up the stairs, and then to her husband office. Young Naruto didn't have to wait long before he starts to hear both his parents shouting at each other, his father in frustration while his mother in fury. Naruto getting tired run out of the house, kushina thanks to her sensory ability, she was able to sense her son leaving the house, so sending a last glare to her husband, she left trying to catch her son.

that was two weeks ago, and from then, he starts coming to this park almost every night, but this night was different because he was going to leave the village. He was tired of his father ignoring him, he was disappointed in him and he dared to said that he also hates him, not only for his treatment toward him but also to his mother. He doesn't have any friends, mostly because he didn't want to spend all day in just going outside and play around, while yeah he does that some times, he likes to read about history and learn new things, it doesn't help that The whole villagers and most kids are only trying to get in his good side only for his family name. The only person that he cares about in all this village is his mother, but he knew that she won't leave the village. That's why he left a note for her in his room, she was all that he cares in the village, he loves his mom. when she wakes up, it will be too late.

5 hours later.

Naruto was tired. The only reason why he was able to run this long was for him having a lot of stamina, thanks to his Uzumaki blood. But he was still a kid, so getting tired he sits down against the first tree that he sees to catch his breath, after a couple of minutes later when he was about to get up he heard an explosion, getting scared for a second, he decided to check it out and figure out what was going on. But he will never know how much of his life will change for this simple action.

20 minutes before the explosion

Kakuzu. A name that sent a chill to the spine of everyone who well heard that name in Takigakure No Sato( Village Hidden of the Waterfall). Was a man with a long cloak that hung around his body, falling to the knees of his deep black like night shinobi pants and sandals. Having a type of white-grey wood cloth cover, that hide all his head and hair minus his face which was hidden by a triangular type of mask, which only leaves his eyes visible which where weird. a pair of sclerotic burdeos with iris and pupil-less light green eyes, and he was 6 foot tall.

Kakuzu jumped from branch to branch, growling at the protection the dense foliage the trees of the Land of Fire provided his latest bounty. He was frustrated that he hadn't caught the little shit yet.

Then a kunai with an exploding tag shot at him and promptly exploded.

He emerged from the smoke cloud with noticeably darker skin – a sign that he'd activated his doton: domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear technique) – and his clothes smoking and somewhat frayed, but otherwise unharmed.

Scratch that, he was pissed. The fucker was so dead.

It wasn't like the guy he was chasing was even strong, just clever. He was a rogue Chūnin from Kumogakure but had Jōnin-level abilities in stealth and traps.

It was at that moment he decides it was enough and start to make hand seals for his Jutsu. " **Katon: zukkouku!** " A condensed sphere of fire makes contact with one of the branches of the trees close of his pray. An explosion and he was sent flying. Behind his mask, Kakuzu grinned. A sadistic grin.

Naruto didn't know how much he been running but he arrived and stopped at an edge of the clearing and he hid behind a tree, taking a look, and what he saw surprise and horror him.

Several trees lay on the ground, smoldering and charred black. Huge chunks of bark were missing from standing and toppled forestry alike, branches broken and splintered, some hanging precariously from their perches. Leaves were scattered about the clearing, most of them burnt to a crisp. Naruto stared at the destruction, eyes wide in amazement at who or what could cause such damage to the area.

"That should be a sufficient lesson on the merits of stealing from your betters."

Naruto's head swiveled so fast he thought he heard his neck crack. Standing in front of one of the less damaged trees was Kakuzu, not that he knows his name.

The Kumo -nin had been unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast radius of Kakuzu's Searing Migraine technique. The explosion had sent him careening bodily into a thick tree trunk, which had splintered from the impact and broken the man's right arm and leg. As he sat on the ground, dazed and confused with blood dribbling from his nose and mouth, Kakuzu had appeared and proceeded to slowly approach him, a maniacal grin hidden by the black cloth covering his mouth and nose. The next ten minutes had been particularly appealing to Kakuzu's sadistic nature before the bounty hunter decided to end it.

"You better coming out if you don't want me to come and get you," said Kakuzu. He already knew somebody was watching but decide to ignore it for the moment, that moment just came to an end.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before a child of long straight blond hair no older than 6 years came out to the clearing. For 2 minutes there was only silence until Kakuzu decide to break it.

"What is a kid of 6 years old doing out here" ask Kakuzu with narrowed eyes.

Naruto didn't say nothing at first until "I was close by, that was when I heard explosions and decide to check out what was going on" said Naruto calm outside but nervous inside. He knew this man in front of him was strong, really strong, so he has to play along and hope he let him live.

Kakuzu just keep watching him like a hawk, for a second he thought about just kill the kid and leave, that was until he feels the kid chakra and, oh boy was he surprised of how much the kid has for his age.

Decide to ask something he said, " what's your name kid". After letting the question sink in his head, Naruto responded by " Naruto... just Naruto", he didn't want him to know he was the son of a Kage, after all that was just like a death wish. " you better tell me you're full name brat I can easily tell that you not telling me you're the whole name" said Kakuzu with narrowed eyes and leaking and sending a small portion of his killing intent to the boy.

Seeing he have no choice, Naruto answered while he was trembling of fear a little bit" N..Na...Naruto...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki". After hearing the boy name Kakuzu eyes widen if it was for only a small invisible portion. " the Yondaime Hokage? You are the son of Minato Namikaze ? " asked Kakuzu, hey, do you even have an idea what will be Iwagakure price for the brat head? Fuck he just found a ticket full of money.

" I'm not that bastard son, don't even think or said it because to me that men are all but dead to me!" Scream Naruto with all the hate he could muster. Now Kakuzu was surprised by how the boy reacts by mentioning his father name. ' hmm, interesting maybe...just maybe he could be of good use, I could have someone watching my back..but before' " tell me why are you here in the forest instead of Konoha brat." ask kakuzu dead serious.

Naruto was thinking if it was a good idea telling him. After a couple of minutes of silence he had already chosen his decision. " if I tell you my story would you kill me after ?" Ask Naruto. Seeing where he was going Kakuzu answered, " it depends, I don't have all night brat" answer a slightest irritated kakuzu.

Not knowing what else he could do, Naruto tells him. By telling him, he tells him all, his life, how his father treats him. How the rest of the village only see him as the son of the Hokage, his dream of being an S-rank shinobi.

By the end, even if he was not showing it outside he was surprised by the treatment of the kid by his father, but not so surprising, a kage life is pretty much stressful, especially with a family. Thinking again of his original thought, he said: " tell me Naruto would you like to be my apprentice?" Ask a serious kakuzu.

Naruto didn't know what to said about it, but maybe...just maybe. After a long silence minute by thinking over the offer. " I accept your offer...". Content that the kid accepts his offer, and seeing that the kid didn't know his name he said " my name is kakuzu brat. Now Naruto let's get going and take the recompense of this guy. Time is money, and I don't like to waste money." Said kakuzu after picking up and holding the body on his shoulder and start walking along with Naruto.

Who just answer with an "Hai".

Little did they know that in that night a legend was born... a legend of a greatly feared and respected ninja, a rumored undead one.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, like I said sorry it is short but like I said I'm new in writing and staff plus I'm doing it on my phone so you'll see it's not easy.**

 **Like, follow the story and share the story with who you'll like.**

 **See ya next chapter. JA ne :)**


	2. Red clouds in the move

**Hi to everyone like I said in my other story, that I write in Spanish. I'm new in writing so the chapters for now in both stories are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and watch the show.**

 **"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.**

 **' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" tailed beast Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

* * *

 **Konoha - Hokage tower**

Minato Namikaze had done a lot of things in his life, he, like all other shinobis had killed. He made all of his dreams in reality. But there is also, the things that he regrets more than anything. For example, there is his first son, Naruto.

He gave no doubts that his own son must hate him, he remembers clearly his treatment toward him. At the time he wasn't paying attention but he was losing his self in his job, he was more aggressive, something that he wasn't. He was a pacifist, a kind man. But even he has his limit. At the time it wasn't long that the third shinobi war ended, after he took the position of the Sandaime as the Yondaime Hokage, he had a lot of work to do, all five Hidden villages had suffered from the war, a lot of innocents and shinobis had lost their life, Konoha was weak, so he worked until falling unconscious.

He also remembers that he started drinking a lot more after Naruto was born. Maybe was for the stress. It doesn't matter anyway, the point is the same. Naruto left Konoha and will not come back on its own. He failed has a father, he had also failed has a husband.

When Naruto run away, his wife who found the latter that he left in his room, was devastated. She falls in depression for a couple of months, if it wasn't for her friends Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka, it well has taken more time.

For a time Kushina didn't talk to him, she even starts to hate him a little bit. But luck was on his side. Because thanks to the help of Tsunade and Jiraiya, she forgives him. The moment that he found out that his son left Konoha he sent every team of Anbu that was able to go. But they never found out his location.

That was 6 years ago. Now he and kushina have one son and daughter. He was sure that kushina was happy to have their son and daughter because it makes her forget even if it was for a moment, that her older son wasn't coming back. His son Menma was the oldest between them. He has red spike short hair, blue eyes like him and three marks on each cheek, giving him a fox looking look, and have slightly tanned skin. He was a go-lucky-kid, he wasn't the smart one but he made it up for his abilities and will of never give up. He was always able to see the best side of everything and everyone, and he's also energetic. His daughter Natsuki was a carbon copy of him but different gender. She has a long blonde hair that she has tide in a ponytail, and like his mother have light skin, almost pale skin color. She at the contrary of her brother Menma was smart and very astute. She was just like her brother but the difference being that she was a little much more realistic then her brother, and she doesn't pass most of her time running around and being scandalous.

But there is more. 6 years ago, when Kushina has just finished giving birth to their son and daughter, a masked man appears from nowhere and was able to pull apart him from his wife by throwing his infant son Menma in the air while throwing kunais at him. After leaving Menma and Natsuki to a safe house outside of Konoha with his Hiraishin. He went back to Konoha and was surprised to see the Kyuubi no Yoko attacking it, fear gripped his heart in thinking about what might have happened to his wife.

But after a brief fight with the masked man who had appear in thin air, with the plan to take him out, who call himself Madara Uchiha, he was able to defeat him, reassuming his course of route he found kushina who was weak from the extraction of the tailed beast from her and for the birth of their son and daughter. Having no option, with the help of his Boss summon Gamabunta, he was able to guide the Kyuubi outside of the walls of Konoha and in the forest where he was able to seal the ring and yang chakra inside of Menma and Natsuki, with a fuinjustu of the Uzumaki clan.

After that tragic night which a lot of civil and ninja have died, he decides to make Menma and Natsuki being jinchurikis an S-rank secret.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his office door opening and closing. Looking up he gives a small smile to his wife, she hasn't changed or age one-bit thanks to her genes of Uzumaki.

" what are you doing here, I thought you were going to stay at home with the kids?" Ask Minato to Kushina who answer"I brought you some food, it's lunchtime Minato" said Kushina with kind and angelical voice.

But he knew better, even if she says that she forgives him, he knew that she still resent him. Ignoring the sad and depressing Thoughts, he answer back by saying " oh, i didn't know..there is just to much paperwork that I don't even sense the time" said Minato after opening the small box that Kushina brought him, seeing that she made some ramen and sushi he decide to eat some, asking if she wants some, kushina replied by "no thanks Minato, but I already eat at home with the kids. I have already talked with Tsume if she can watch them this Friday, while I'm busy with the mission from Sunagakure ". One of the things that happen in this 6 years is that kushina decide to restart her kunoichi status again and start doing missions, every time that she leaves, she always makes sure that Menma and Natsuki are with some of her friends taking care of them. Because of his job as the Hokage, he can't be 18 hours at the house watching the kids.

"I see... Kushi-chan, you know that-" " yes I know Minato..but I'm not stopping to look for him, not now and never will I stop looking for my son." Interrupted kushina to her husband. Another reason of why she restart in taking missions outside of the village was to look for their son Naruto...looking at her eyes, Minato knew that there's isn't much he can do so he decided to change the topic. " alright, so are you ready for the mission-" or that was until someone has decided it was the right time to walk in.

Or better-saying jump in. Yes, ladies and gentlemen's. It was Jiraiya, the toad Sannin who had just jump in through the window behind Minato, with a big pervert grin he said:" hello gaki, kushina-chan did ya miss me ?" Ask Jiraya moving his hands up in the air.

" did you said something Ero-Sennin ?" Ask kushina with an innocent face and smile. While Jiraiya fell face first on the floor. Chuckling at his sensei misfortune Minato just pat his back trying not to laugh. " sensei what do we owe this visit ? " at the question Jiraya just made a 360 change of attitude stand up faster than the light and was looking dead serious to both of them.

Knowing that this was serious Minato put at a side the food while Kushina decides to sit on the chair in front of her husband desk. Seeing that he have their attention, "... I have found some information that is disturbing. First is that I have found some news of Naruto and-" at this Kushina stand up and hold his shoulders with worry and hope face asking" where is he Jiraya! Please tell me he is alright!" Kushina almost shout. Telling her to calm down Jiraiya continued" and he is not alone. I heard rumors, a kid of 11 years old wearing black cloak that reaches to his knees with black shinobi pants and sandals and a white-grey cloth woodie that covers all his head and heir except his face, that is cover by a black triangular type mask. Leaving only a pair of sclerotic burdeos with pupil-less light blue eyes.

The kid is a hunter-nin and mercenary. He is also in company with a man that I'm sure he takes orders from. The kid names are apparently Naruto and in a battle with a missing-nin in a small village in water country he lost his cloth cover wood and the civilians who were at the place were able to see he had long straight blonde hair."

Silence. Dead silence was that plague the Hokage office." What are the possibilities that are the same Naruto" ask a hope and desperate kushina to Jiraiya and Minato? Who was looking at his sensei for the same answer? "There's no other better lead that I have found in all these 6 years, plus his appearance is the same as Naruto apart from his eyes, and have the look like the age that Naruto should be in right now. " Respond Jiraya.

"Do you know where they are right now ?" Ask Minato in a serious voice. Looking sadly at his student Jiraiya answered" lamentable no.. this information is old for at least 5 to 4 months ago and was close to water country. " "I see " was the only answer of Minato. Seeing there was nothing she can do, Kushina decides to leave.

After she left Jiraiya to tell Minato " don't worry, I keep looking for him. You should go home and pass some more time with your family, I will leave the first hour in the morning tomorrow." Said Jiraya and leaving quietly.

After he was left alone Minato turn his chair and look outside of the window at his village. ' Naruto...i'm sorry, please come back.' Think Minato with a tear falling from his right eye.

* * *

 **Close to lightning country.**

We can see a tall man of 6'0 height. With a long cloak that hung around his body, falling to the knees of his deep night like pants and sandals. Having a type of a white-grey wood cloth cover, that hide all his head and hair minus his face which was hidden by a triangular type of mask, which only leaves his eyes visible which where weird. a pair of sclerotic burdeos with iris and pupil light green eyes.

With him was a kid of 11 years old of 5'1 of height with the same cloth on as the man by his side. The difference being that his eyes being sclerotic burdeos with iris and pupil light blue eyes instead of green.

Both were walking in silence, the cool and calm breeze moving the leaves of the trees in the area until. " how much until we are at the village otou-san ?" Ask the kid, showing his maturated voice, it also sounds cold and calculated but if you hear close it enough, it also has a motion in, that at the moment can't be described.

" at noon, we are close anyway," was the short response he got from the older man.

6 long years was the time that has passed since being found by kakuzu in the forest of fire country. At first, he thought that he was going to do some awesome things like save a small country and learn cool jutsus. God, if he will be looking back at that memory in the actual time he will be embarrassed. He learns quickly that the life of a shinobi, it's a life that is full of dangerous and full of death.

At first, kakuzu teach him the story of all 5 elemental countries, names of ninjas that have left a big mark in the world and how to interact with the money. The first year has passed by learning taijutsu. And boy he was sure that kakuzu was happy at that if the glee in his eyes and sadistic laugh was anything to go by. Right now in taijutsu, he was low jounin level. Something that kakuzu had even tell him he was a little impressed. Then the second year as part of unlocking his chakra and by what kakuzu have told him was that he has a lot of it.

It had taken at least 6 hours for him to unlock his chakra. After that, kakuzu explain him the elemental chakra, and he found out by a piece of paper, that his chakra nature was wind. After discovering his elemental chakra, Naruto learns how to shape his regular chakra in wind elemental chakra, thanks to some chakra control that Kakuzu have to teach him. And kakuzu was again surprised by how fast naruto learn. He had learned at least 4 Jutsus and create at least 1 jutsu of wind, with all that it took the most part of the second year of training.

The third year, he decides to learn kenjutsu. For that, they went to Iron Country for 5 months and after that, thanks to Zabuza momochi that kakuzu had hired to teach Naruto. For a type of sword, Naruto decides to have a chokuto. Made of the best durable and hard metal that can be found in Iron Country. The handle color is black just like the sword holster.

The fourth-year being only for kakuzu teaching the art of hunting other shinobi. And him doing missions and hunting to gain experience.

The fifth-year had been.. for a better term interesting. At some point, Kakuzu decides to give something to Naruto that will make him more like him. In the past years that have passed, Naruto had become at first just as cold and calculated as kakuzu, after start hunting, he also starts to have fun and sometimes even pleasure in killing his preys. And he even starts to have a liking to the money, more than healthy. After all having no one else then kakuzu as a company in this 6 years he even starts to call kakuzu as otou-san.

After an explanation of not only his story but also what happened in Takigakure no sato( village hidden in the waterfall). Kakuzu decides to give him a kinjutsu. One that the only people to ever use it was kakuzu himself...the jiongu. A kinjutsu composed of a large number of black threads that the moment they were free from their cage of the scroll, they got inside of his skin and entire body, his body was like in a fire. The treads going around and covering all his organs and bones. Screams were the only thing that plague the room of hotel they were at the moment in a small village.

For 1 week he had to be accustom about having a great number of threads inside his body. Thanks to kakuzu who decide to teach and guide him to how to control the jiongu, but even with his help it cost almost 7 months for not only understand but even master it. The jiongu it's a symbiote that when the user is in danger, they will take control for a moment to save both the user life and their existence, not only that but he could take the organs of other people in exchange of his damaged ones. After acquiring a Suiton user heart of a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and a Doton user heart of a chunnin from Iwagakure. Naruto was forced to learn chakra control of both chakra natures. And it had to take 3 months full of shadow clone jutsu, a clone that kakuzu learned by a jounin from Konoha some years ago by some tortu- light talk... yeah..some light and fun talk.

The sixth-year had been passed the same by acquiring a fire and lightning hearts and learning how to use them, which cost at least 7 months. In the course of this and fifth year, he had received some death injuries and had died at least one time as a demonstration from kakuzu to show him how it feels the touch of death. His torso and arms riddled with sutures that stretched with over his shoulders and down his back. Said back sported four animal masks stolen from ANBU he'd killed with the help of kakuzu in the past. One of the things that he learns from kakuzu about the jiongu is that he's able to create body's of black threads for his hearts so that they can attack multiple enemies. His fire heart, a fox of 5'9 of height with a fox mask with red designs at the base of the mouth. His water heart having the mask of a shark with blue designs around it while having a humanoid form of black threads, being 7'2 of height. while he moved his original heart to his back with the earth heart taking its place, the wind heart has a mix between a hawk and humanoid form as its body of black threads at the height of 5'7, the wind heart mask is of a hawk with green designs around it. His last heart of Lightning, being a gorilla-like animal of black threads with the same animal as the mask with yellow designs.

He also starts wearing a black backless shirt under the cloak. A normal shirt with the back well only gets in the way of his hearts. Were the words that kakuzu give him the first time he acquired his first heart.

In the current time, they were walking to a small village at the border between Kusa and wind country. They need to restore their food and water and some supplies to go near the edges of Takigakure.

Something that kakuzu had been very quiet about it. For some reason, kakuzu had started to act strange, and with the statement, he said three days ago, it didn't put his mind at ease, there wasn't a lot of things that could make kakuzu act strange. So he doesn't know what to expect. But he was sure about something.

" otou-san we should walk faster..time is money which I don't like to lose, something that you don't want to either." Said Naruto with boredom in his voice. His statement make kakuzu to have a small chuckle at his apprentice and son in all but blood. Of course, that is something that he will never admit in front of him.

" sure, sure Naruto...remember the first thing I taught you.. time is money, never forget that." Hai hai." Was the answer of Naruto moving his hand in a sign of boredom. He certainly will miss this type of moments, even if he will not admittedly openly in front of Naruto...

After having yet another small memory of a beautiful woman, Naruto starts thinking.

'Seems like a can't forget you... **1)Akai Ōjo,**

I hope we see each other again.'were the lasts thoughts of Naruto before he keeps walking with Kakuzu by his side.

* * *

S **omewhere in the night of Amegakure-**

An orange hair man of 5'6 of height with a black cloak and red clouds that reaches his knees. But the strange thing about this man is that he has purple eyes with rings. Both eyes are full of power that only one with knowledge of those eyes can understand.

He was walking until he was on top of a platform outside of a tower, showing a view over the city with the only company as the rain.

The silence was all that plague the platform along with the sound of rain hitting metal. Until" **we were unable to find him...yet, it's only a matter of time before we find him, last lead we have is that he was close of the border of the-...** fire country and wind country."

The person who spoke was...interesting. His height being of 5'6 with the same cloak and clouds as the orange haired man. The difference being that half of his face is white and black, with light yellow eyes and have a type of carnivorous plant jaws open on the sides with the man chest and head being in the middle.

His voice changes every time the two half's talk.

"...I see...it's better than you find him Zetsu, we need the funds and kakuzu is the best person for this type of job, not to mention with his abilities he will be a fine member of Akatsuki." The man cold and serious voice was his response to his report. True be told Zetsu was afraid of this man and he has good reason to be. " **I understand-**...Pain-sama, we will find him." was his short reply before he starts sinking down into the floor and disappearing.

Alone, the man words were for only his and the silence ears. " Soon...very soon, the hunt of the tailed beasts will start and then...Peace will be in all the elemental countries" were the last words before the man disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, like I said, sorry it is short but like I said I'm new in writing and staff**

 **So how did Y'all like that ?:)**

 **So Naruto is a big brother now, what y'all think might happen? Hmm?**

 **So yeah naruto is 11, and Menma and Natsuki 6 they are about to enter the academy, so do not worry ladies and gentlemen's.**

 **Kakuzu unfortunately, he's not gonna be staying any longer in the story (T_T). But it's necessary.**

 **1) Akai ōjo, in japonese : red princess.**

 **Do y'all know who is the red princess? hmm?**

 **Try to guess. ;)**

 **Add in favorite and follow this story so I know that Y'all like this and wanna keep reading, it feels good when you make something and other people like to read it.**

 **And share it with some friends more people reading it better it is don't y'all think ?;)**

 **Write me in the reviews and see ya in the next**

 **Chapter. Ja Ne :)**


	3. A legacy And the calm before the storm

**Hi to everyone like I said in my other story, I'm new in writing so the chapters for now in both stories, are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and watch the show.**

 **"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.**

 **' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' Tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. if I do, he will not be a stupid and orange lover, I mean who wears orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?.**

* * *

 **Konoha - Academy.**

Menma Uzumaki was a happy kid right now. When was he not happy anyway ?. No, today was an important day for him. Today was the day that his ninja career start. He along with his sister Natsuki was in their classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei. Most students in the classroom are from 12 to 13 years old. Menma was wearing his favorite and awesome in his opinion, orange jumpsuit alone with orange pants and blue ninja sandals, a holster kunai wrapped around his right leg, along with a bigger one on his left waist side, wearing his forehead Protector with the band color being of blue, tied on his forehead. He was containing his self to not jumping up and down, he was ecstasies.

Along with him and his sister, most student's were heirs from a clan. For example, there was Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. There are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. The three of them being from their respective clans of Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. There is also shino, from the clan Aburame. Kiba from the Inuzuka clan. And lastly is Sasuke teme from the Uchiha clan.

Originally Sasuke wasn't the true heir of the Uchiha clan. But what happens is that his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who was the heir of the clan. He Kills all the elders of the council of the clan and fugaku Uchiha, the head of the clan at the time and father of him and Sasuke. After that, he went from being an Anbu Captain to an S-class Missing-Nin. After that Sasuke become the heir of the clan, while his Mother Mikoto Uchiha become the head clan. But the point is that Sasuke Ambition is to kill his Brother of a traitor Itachi for killing his Father. So Basically, he's a kid that wants to kill his own older brother.

While Menma was thinking all of this, Natsuki, his sister was seating by herself like always at the back of the room, next to the window. While she was happy that she was going become a kunoichi like her Mother, she was better in controlling her emotion's then her brother. She was wearing a long black sleeve shirt that hung around her top body, on top of the shirt she also wears a blue-black vest with the Uzumaki clan emblem in red color on the back. Blue shinobi pants that hung perfectly on her legs and black sandals with her forehead protector around her right arm, she also have a purple katana on her back, it was a gift from her mother who afterward decides to teach her kenjutsu when she was younger, her blonde long hair was tied in a ponytail.

She was thinking in who else will be in the team with, she was sure she was going to be team up with her brother. The question is who will be their third teammate. Plus she and Menma were one more step close to complete their dream. While Menma dream is to become Hokage, he along with her have another dream and ambition. Find and bring their older brother Naruto back home, to where he belongs.

"Alright Kids, be quiet so I can name the teams of the graduates." After hearing Iruka-sensei enter and speak, she decides to pay attention.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion.**

Kushina Uzumaki of now 39 almost 40 years old, but look like 24 and didn't age a single day, after not only giving birth to Naruto but also Menma and Natsuki. Thanks, godness for the genes of the Uzumaki clan.

Was seated in her bedroom bed, looking at a photo of her with her Naruto-Kun, when he was 4 years old. After hearing the information of Jiraya 6 years ago she keeps going in mission after mission to try and find her son. But unfortunately, after some's leads here and there that Jiraiya was able to follow by his accomplishments and sightings, 4 years later he just disappeared. Jiraiya couldn't find anything of him. It was like he went into hiding for some reason.

A teardrop on top of the photo. She was crying. She just wants her baby back.. her son, was it too much to ask?. She will do anything to see him, even if it was for only a moment. The Uzumaki clan were always proud after their Fuinjutsu skills, in their beliefs of always protect and help their family members. because that's what they are...family.

But she will not give up. No...she will keep looking for him, even if it may take years. She doesn't care, when she finds him, because she will find him. She will not let him go again, even if she have to broke every bone in his body for it. Along in doing missions, she starts her training again to be back in form after so many years. She even updates it, she will be way stronger than before, even without the fox inside of her.

After cleaning her face of tears she Heard somebody knocking at the front door, making Kushina stand up and go look to see who it was. Maybe it was Mikoto so they can go together and have some tea like the old days. It might not hurt relax her mind for some's hours.

* * *

 **Somewhere in demon country-**

...silence was that plague a road in the forest of Demon country. It was a beautiful day, the temperature was warm. The birds were singing with happiness...Of course, that was until somebody decides it was a good idea to make somebody know his thoughts...again.

"Naruto! You Bastard!, How long will take us to be at that mother fucking place, where you continue to commit the sins of Jashin-Sama in changing the bodies of the deaths for that shitty shit you call money!." Shout a man wearing a black cloak that hung around his body to his knees, with red clouds adoring the cloak.

The person who just shouts was a man of 5'9 of height. Hidan was his name, Hidan has medium-long silver hair combed back, and purple eyes. He wears his Akatsuki cape, shirtless, unique trousers with an arrangement, what they reveal his Yugakure protector around his neck next to his amulet, Jashin. His nails are painted dark green and his Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which carries the kanji of three (三, san). He is as always with his triple-edged scythe on his back. He is a man who looks like 22 of age. One would think that for his age, he's matured, well, think again. He acts more childish then a kid of 11 years old.

At his side was another man, the same man who Hidan was just shouting at not longer than 2 seconds ago.

"...Hidan, shut up before I kill you" growled Naruto. He was in a really bad mood right now, he doesn't have the time and patience as always to deal with Hidan right now. Unfortunately, its seem's like Hidan have other plans.

"Hahahahaha oh shit, that was funny, you know you can't kill me, unlike your former's shitty's teammates. Hell, we both can't kill one another, you wanna know why?! because we're immortals, hahaha...but really Naruto, how long it's gonna be until we're there." Said Hidan after finish talking and looking at his teammate.

And just in time because just then, the shadow of a tree just past the shadowy figure of his teammate, named Naruto. showing his appearance.

Naruto of now 17 years old was a very tall (easily standing as the second tallest member of Akatsuki), lightly tanned skin man of 6'2 of height, with long straight blonde hair. His eyes had an unusual color: blue irides, no pupils and red sclerae, Thanks to having the jiongu in his body, having the jiongu inside his body, made him having some changes, for example, his skin color and his eyes color. Having a lean and fast but still a very muscular build body. above the wrist, it has two dark green lines completely surrounded the wrist, signal that he is a carrier of the jiongu.

He still donned the white- grey cloth wood which covered his head and hair. Leaving only his face, which was cover by a triangular type of black color mask, leaving only his eyes. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak, a black backless-shirt so it doesn't get in the way of his masks. A Konoha forehead protector with a scratch in the middle which symbolizes not only his origins but also that he was no longer loyal to it in a triangular black cloth that's tied to the top of the white-grey wood. and light black pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also wore brown nail polish and a dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for "north" (北, Hoku) was placed on his left middle finger.

Naruto just sent a death glare to Hidan who just ignored it like a pro. Seeing that he have no choice to answer, Naruto just replied "... an hour. How is that your god allows you to kill, start massacres, and bring chaos to everywhere you go and every time that you have a chance, but to do not take advantage of the monetary rewards for their heads. If you ask me that's just stupid, just like you." Was the simple reply of Naruto to Hidan.

Who gets a tick mark on his forehead, for that sneaky remark. Just as he was about to respond back, he was interrupted.

"No... I don't want to even know why, and for your answer to my remark... I might be younger than you. But I'm way smarter and mature than you...you, who acts just like a brat...now that's just sad" reply Naruto, and at the last part, he shakes his head with what one would think was a disappointment.

Now Hidan didn't have one but three marks on his forehead. His face was just as red as a tomato if it was for being embarrassed or for being angry, it will be hard to figure out. while in Hidan's thoughts ' Who this mother fucker thinks he is for talking shit about me, I show him, I will rip open his chest and cut his arms while laughing at his pain while getting soaked in his blood! '...Three seconds later and Hidan explode.

Hearing his partner insulting and cursing him. Only managed him to draw a sigh of desperation. Thinking back on how in hell was he able to end up being in this position... oh... now he remembered. It feels like it was just yesterday.

 **Flashback two years ago- somewhere in the borders of Rice and Grass country.**

We can see a Naruto of 15 years old holding a dead missing-nin body from Kumo on his left shoulder, for his bounty. He still has the same clothes on as ever. The difference is...that he was alone... no sign of kakuzu. His eyes were dull, empty, full's of a void.

Four years have passed since he was with Kakuzu or, with somebody else company.

He could clearly remember the reason.

 **FLASHBACK**

Well...after being in the borders of Takigakure. Kakuzu had led him to a medium size mountain with some forest and a small lake. At first, nothing happens. That was until he starts to attack him with taijutsu. At first, he was surprised at the action. But then the counter-attack, while they were attacking each other he starts shouting and asking why was he attacking him.

The answer was one that he didn't like one bit. It was a test. A final test to see if he was Worthy to be a carrier of the jiongu. A test to see if the student has passed the teacher. A test from the father to see if his unspoken son had already passed him. Of course, not that he knew of that last part at the time.

The battle was long and hard. The mountain and the forest at the end were all destroyed and the rest was in fire. There was Kakuzu, lay on the ground face up in the air, with only his top body left, his life was about to end, and this time was forever. Standing up, even if barely, on top of him was Naruto, his wood and mask long ago lost along with his shirt in battle, showing all the sutures points on his body: on the forearms, biceps, and near on the chest, from the chest to the shoulders, and from the shoulders to the entire back where he kept all his masks with his hearts, currently only his earth heart remains, he even have three stitches on both sides of the mouth, serving to keep it in place . his body full of cuts and bruises, with blood dripping from some of his wounds. His long straight blond hair was moving in the air thanks to the soft wind.

Taking all the air he could, he was tired. He and Kakuzu have fight for at least 3 hours, plus the surroundings were all destroyed it looks more to a battlefield between two armies than a battle of one on one, a proof of their power. Looking down and the person he considers a father about to die, he could only ask one single question. " you..you were holding back...what was your intention..ka-kakuzu" asked Naruto with a piece of his cold and indifferent mask breaking at the sight of his father in all but blood. Tears were about to fall from his eyes.

Kakuzu, looking up at the brat he considers as a son, the son he never had. He just smiles a true and honest small smile. Small drops of tears were falling from his eyes, not taking his eyes off Naruto's own eyes, he said

"...Because it was my final test for you Naruto..you change me. I was a cold-hearted bastard, I didn't care for who I had to kill for money, I was lost in my darkness.. until you came in my life and give me even if it was a tiny, small light. And for that...I'm happy, I'm proud to have been the person who trained you...the person I consider my son in all but blood..there can only be one carrier of the jiongu...my time already passed. It's time for me to go.." a small mass of black threads came out of his arm, opening up, the black threads let to fall to the ground a small black with brown designs scroll. "..take the scroll of the jiongu and protect it with your life. It will be safe with you...now, I'm tired ..i..think...I'm..gonna..slee-" Kakuzu never finish his sentence, the light in his eyes were off, he was no longer breathing. Kakuzu was dead. And still, after all of this. He died with a big and sincere smile on his face.

Naruto was just standing there, a sea of tears falling down from his eyes to the ground. His mask completely broken.

Now.. it all makes sense. Kakuzu strange behavior, his words with a second meaning behind them, why they came to the borders of Takigakure. He planned all along to die here.

Seeing the only other person he ever cared after his 1) Akai ōja. The only person who he came to consider as a father. Laying there on top of the ground dead, with a smile on his face. Memories of their first encounter, of him and Kakuzu training, hunting, and sharing moments start to play in his mind, in front of his eyes. His only remaining heart is starting to be full of different emotions: confusion, sadness, hate, loneliness, despair, betrayed... but all of this had one thing in common. Pain. It really hurts.

Looking up in the sky, he let out a scream. A scream full of sadness, hurt, anger and despair.

After that event he becomes heartless, he becomes completely sadistic, full of hate, more money hungry for a long period of time. The only thing that could help him in calming down his frantic emotions, and eventually make him overcome that event, were images and memories of his 1) Akai ōjo.

That's why now, Naruto was alone. Two hours later and just as he was close to the exchange point of bounties. A venus fly trap came out of the ground, 6 seconds later, there, right in the middle of the road was what appeared to be a man in a black cloak with red clouds, with green short spiked hair, with yellow eyes and half of his body being white and black. It was Zetsu.

There was silence for one minute, until " we finally find you-... **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki** " was the short reply of the strange man in that strange cloak.

Naruto after hearing his full name, narrowed his eyes at the man. Leaking some killer intent, which Zetsu was greatly surprised by not only the amount but even the power behind it. It got the effect desired. The men were trembling like a leaf. Naruto decided it was time to act, he said in a cold and serious voice that make Zetsu remember his ' Leader-sama', now that was even scarier.

"Now...tell me how you even know my full name before I kill you, and in the meantime.. just call me Naruto if you don't want me to separate your head from your neck."

Hearing the reply of the teen. Zetsu said " **my name is Zetsu** -...and we are from an organization named Akatsuki-... **Leader-sama wants you to join us**. "

" oh? And what would I be gaining from this organization?. And correct me if I'm mistaken but your organization members must be of high level if your leader wants me to join, and your members have to comply a role in it. Am I mistaken ?" answer Naruto with a cold and calculated voice.

"... **he's smarter then I give him credits for.. yes our organization is composed of S-class missing-nin, and for your assumption** -...yes every member has a role. Yours is the funds for the organization, something that you are good at"adds the white part of Zetsu while sending a look at the dead Missing-nin on Naruto shoulder by showing a fact.

"Why should I join you? What makes you think I will join you" ask a curious Naruto. Looking at him in the eyes. Zetsu answer by " **our real intention was to get Kakuzu to join us. But words get out that he was killed in a fight. More investigation tells us that you were the one that kills him-**.. the same person who Kakuzu consider a son, plus with your abilities, you are a fine candidate member and substituted of kakuzu."

Narrowing his eyes at that piece of information. Naruto starts in thinking about the proposition, should he join or not?...having made a decision Naruto tell to the man plant"...fine I join you because there is nothing else I have to do. Plus if there is a lot of money, I'm always in. Now lead the way, time is money, and I really don't like to waste money. " was the calm and cool answer of Naruto.

Smiling at his mission being complete Zetsu turn around and start to walk away with Naruto in toe. After some minutes he said," we are heading to Amegakure no Sato, which is the main base of Akatsuki." After nodding his head in understanding, Naruto decides to seal the body of the Missing'nin he was carrying on his shoulder in a sealing scroll.

 **End flashback- present time**

* * *

Sighing at the memory. Naruto starts to recall all the events that happen after that. He had the pleasure to met the other members of Akatsuki and he was surprised of who was in. For example, there was Sasori of the red sand. He was an S-class Missing-nin from Sunagakure no Sato. A genius in the art of puppets. Then there was Deidara the crazy bomber from Iwa. A ninja who can use a type of jutsu thanks to some clay that he can make explosive thanks to his chakra. Sasori and Deidara are both partners.

Then there was Kisame hoshigaki. The monster of kirigakure no Sato, member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and carrier of Samehada, the shark skin sword. And let's not forget of Itachi Uchiha. The genius and traitor after Madara Uchiha of not only Konoha but also the Uchiha clan. Both were partners, and their teamwork was something nothing to sneeze at.

There was Zetsu from kusagakure. Who works alone.

And Konan who is from Amegakure and she is the one who leads and makes sure nothing goes wrong in their base in Amegakure.

Then there is the leader. Pain. Naruto didn't know anything of both Konan and Pain. The only thing he knows is that Pain not only is he strong enough to lead a big number of others Missing-nin but not normal ones, no, they were all S-class Missing-nin. But also that he has a Doujutsu. The Rinnegan. Yes, he knows all that there is a need to know of it, after all, he also has it.

He awakening it one day after the death of Kakuzu. He doesn't know how or why but he has just awakened it for some reason. And it was painful. But he was able to turn them off so he can't understand why pain has them always on. He spent two whole years in master it. He is able to use all 6 paths and abilities. Of course, nobody knows and don't need to.

Unfortunately, after some time, there was another member who joins Akatsuki. And that member was Hidan. Now Kisame and Deidara start calling names to the teams of Akatsuki for some reason he can't and don't want to understand. For example, Sasori and Deidara are known as the artists, both of them have some sense of art, for him, it was just some bullshit.

There were Kisame and Itachi, knowing as the destroyer team or the destruction team. Thanks to Kisame everywhere they went, there was always destruction.

And finally, there was him and Hidan. Kisame and Deidara have called them the 'Zombie brothers ' Zombie brothers their asses. Hidan couldn't be killed by normal means, while he was really, but really, hard to kill.

"Asshole! are you even listening to what I'm saying, you Bastard!" Speaking of the Devil. Shouted a still piss off Hidan. God, can't he shut up for even a whole minute...no..i don't think he can...

"Doesn't matter..we are close to the excha-' **Naruto, Hidan. We're having a reunion, some events happen and they need to be discussed.** ' nge point...you heard him, let's look for somewhere we can stay hidden."

While they were looking for a place safe enough, Naruto start thinking about his 1) Akai ōjo, if she was alright, or even remember him...because he does.' And I don't think I'm gonna forget her anytime soon by the looks of it." Were his last thoughts before, he heard Hidan calling him, that he found a place somewhat safe enough.

* * *

 **50 minutes later- somewhere in a cave.**

After using the rings that every member of Akatsuki has, they were some types of holograms, each member standing on the fingers of Gedo Mazo's hands.

After discussing some matters, Zetsu decides to say something.

"I have found some information being...interesting"

Hearing this proclamation from him, every member becomes silent, wanting to know what information could be interesting enough for Zetsu to want to share with them.

Seeing that he have their attention he continued." We have found who is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi... it seems like after the attack of the Kyuubi 12 years ago. The yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-was forced to seal the Ying and Yang chakra of the Kyuubi in his son and daughter, being Menma Namikaze Uzumaki and Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki. This information is a- S-class secret in Konoha and only a small number of people know it. And strangely enough, it seems like there is some tension between the Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the-previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

At this Zetsu look right at Naruto. Making everybody follow his gaze at the direction Zetsu was looking at, and everybody was confused about why was he looking at Naruto.

Naruto only Narrowed his eyes, now, he didn't know that he has a younger brother and sister now, but that at a side, the information of Zetsu had made him worry in the inside for his 1) Akai ōjo..even more when Zetsu start talking again." So...Naruto.. not worry about the Uzumaki woman?" Ask Zetsu. And now everybody was looking at him with some confused and curious looks. Damned Zetsu. " I don't know what you're talking about Zetsu." Said Naruto with a voice of indifference.

Looking at pain, Naruto said, trying to change the topic. " when are we going to hunt the jinchurikis, and who is going to hunt who."

At this, everybody put at the back of their minds what just happen, to pay attention to their leader. Seeing that everyone was looking at him, he answered by" Deidara and Sasori are going to hunt the Ichibi jinchuriki, you and Hidan are going for the Nibi and Sanbi jinchuriki, while Kisame and Itachi are going for the Yonbi and Gobi jinchuriki for now. But we're not hunting yet. We still need more funds, And we also still need to find the others jinchurikis."

After that and all was said the connection to the rings stop. At opening their eyes. Naruto and Hidan were greeted by the Darkness of a small cave they find in the Demon forest.

Looking at his partner Naruto said" hurry up, you hear pain. We need more funds, which mean more preys to me and more sacrifices for you. Now let's get going, we still need the bounty of this one" said Naruto, mentioning to the dead Nin on the side of the cave.

Hearing his partner words, Hidan reply by" Yeah yeah, I can't wait to offer my sacrifices to Jashin-Sama, ahahaha" a dark chuckle left his mouth, getting up and picking his scythe, they left the cave and continue their travel.

'We're going to see each other again 1) Akai ōjo... sooner or later. ' were the last thoughts of Naruto before he keeps walking on the road with his partner...who just start to bitching around...again. God if he finds a way to kill the brat right now he will do that without a second thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, like I said sorry it is short but like I said I'm new in writing and staff plus I'm doing it in my phone so ya'll see it's not easy.**

 **So how did Y'all like that ?:)**

 **Remember now naruto is 17, and Menma and Natsuki 12.**

 **Kakuzu is dead. He is no longer in the story (T_T). It was necessary.**

 **1) Akai ōjo, in japonese : red princess.**

 **Do y'all know who is the red princess? hmm?**

 **Try to guess. ;)**

 **Add in favorite and follow this story so I know that Y'all like this and wanna keep reading, it feels good when you make something and other people like to read it.**

 **And share it with some Friends, more people reading it, better it is don't y'all think ?;)**

 **almost forgot. I'm making another story of Naruto. Don't worry ladies and gentlemen's, I'm going to keep writing this story, but at the same time also the new one.**

 **The title is Naruto: the bloody white shark.**

 **He, do ya know of what is about the story? :)**

 **Try to guess, comment it in the reviews about what ya think of the new story and this chapter.**

 **Ja Ne :)**


	4. The encounter and the betrayal

**HI to everyone like I said in my other story, I'm new in writing so the chapters for now in both stories, are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So, if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and watch the show.**

"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.

' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' Tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let you know I don't own Naruto. Sadly, if I do, he will not be naive and orange lover, I mean who wear orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?**

Wave country- on the bridge.

Right now, Kushina was Everything but happy, the reason you may ask? Maybe because she was on a bridge fighting a missing- nin, but not any missing-nin, but the Demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi, an ex-member of the seven Swordsmen of the mist, and carrier of Kubiribōchō.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-**

When she woke up in the morning, two days ago, she had the intention to relax and maybe have a fun day with Mikoto and Tsume while eating at a dango store.

But when she was just about to enter, an Anbu with a lion mask tell her that the Hokage has called for her in his office immediately. Knowing that for Minato to have sent an Anbu to inform her to go to him immediately it must be important, she shunshin to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower -

Knocking on the door and hearing a ' come in', she walked inside. Minato was sat in his chair behind the desk.

When Minato saw it was her, he went to serious to dead serious and said " Sorry Kushina for the Anbu but the reason of why I sent him for you it's important. " hearing this make her a little worry so she decides to take a seat on the chair in front of the desk, after she had taken a sit, Minato decide to continue.

" I have sent Kakashi and his team to a C-rank mission yesterday, the mission was to guard a constructor of bridge to wave country by the name of Tazuna. But it seems like Tazuna has lie about the true rank of the mission. In their way Kakashi has an encounter with the demon brothers, they are Missing- Nin of the mist, and after that he encounter with Zabuza Momochi. He's asking for backup, that's why I called you, I am planning on sending you. "

When Kushina have heard that they have encounter with the three missing- nin from the mist, she starts to worry for Menma and Natsuki. Hearing her husband intention, she said " alright, I will leave in one hour, I will try to be there the fastest that I can."

Hearing her testament, Minato nodded and said, "alright that is all, dismissed and be careful Kushina". Kushina nodded and left the office to go and get ready for the mission.

* * *

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK-**

That was two days ago. She had only stopped to make a camp one time in the night to get some rest. And it seems like she had just come in time, jumping on the branch of a tree close enough to the bridge, she had a clear view of the events.

Menma and the son of Mikoto, Sasuke Uchiha, were fighting another kid close to their ages, maybe one or two years older. Natsuki was on the back of the bridge protecting who she thought was Tazuna.

Further away on the bridge, was Kakashi which she could see that he was having some trouble fighting with Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist.

In the actual time, this is the reason of why she was everything but happy. Now Kakashi was in a corner of the bridge unconscious for the use of the sharingan, making him pass out of due to chakra exhaustion. How many times did she have to tell him to not depend so much on that eye of his.

 **" Water release: water dragon technique. "**. Came the voice of Zabuza and a dragon of water came out of the water under the bridge, and with a roar went fling straight

at her with its maw open.

Seeing the attack, she starts making hand seals for her own jutsu. " **Fire release: fireball ".** A big ball of fire came out of her mouth and impact with the dragon of water, making vapor come out from it, using the vapor as cover she make a **kage bunshin** and they both start to make hand seals at the same time.

When the vapor left the bridge and Zabuza could see again, he has his sword up in guard that was until he saw not one but two Kushina making hand seals at the same time and screaming their respective jutsu.

 **"Fire release: dragon fire technique."** Shout the real Kushina. While her clone Shout a **"Wind release: Great Breakthrough."**

The result was the wind jutsu gave more power and energy to the fire dragon which grew. Zabuza has only time to use a quick **Water release: water wall,** unfortunately the defence wasn't enough, the wall of water fall, and with the tiredness of his fight with Kakashi and the injuries from their previous battle, he was unable to dodge in time and was hit dead on from the fire dragon.

Kushina having seen it all, had another **kage bunshin** ready to use just in case, so dispelling the one that was at her side, she starts to walk slowly with her katana in guard. That was until she saw the estate that Zabuza was in, he was against the wall of the bridge on the floor, with 3 degree burns on his body, Kubikiribōchō too far away for him to reach. Zabuza was at her mercy.

She decides that she was going to end his pain quickly, that was until she heard him talk." Uzumaki...it seems I lost" " it seems so." Was the short reply of Kushina, she was just about to pierce him in the heart with her sword until he starts talking again, " I know who you are looking for Uzumaki... your older son." those words stop her dead in tracks, how in hell was the demon of the mist even aware of that." What? How do you even know-" at this she narrowed her eyes" if you know where he is, you better tell me before I kill you slowly and painfully." She threatened him.

Letting out a chuckle while letting some blood fall from his mouth Zabuza said "You have not been so delicate in your 's not the same kid you remember... I'm one of his contacts. Every time that you found a small lead of him, I along with other of his informants scattered false rumours of him in random locations under his orders... but that's not the point. I was supposed to meet with him 4 weeks from now in the bridge of heaven and earth...at 10am o'clock, think of this as a reward for defeat me in battle Uzumaki." Hearing this, she nodded and with the sound of metal piercing human flash, Zabuza Momochi was dead.

Walking slowly to Kakashi to pick him up. She starts walking where Kakashi team were at. While she was walking, something in her had awakened. hope, she now had not only hope but even a lead, the only lead in this long 6 years to find and see her older son.

But she wasn't going to share this information with no body, she wanted and need to do this alone. Until then, she's going to wait with anticipation.

* * *

Time skip- Somewhere close to the borders of Takigakure and Otogakure.

We can see the only two mans who are known as the ' Zombie brothers' of Akatsuki walking on the road that lead to the bridge of heaven and earth.

As always, Hidan was bitching about how long it will take to arrive at the bridge. While Naruto. he was Naruto, ignoring the best he could his partner with that annoying brat personality of his, he was thinking about the last report of his summon that had given to him two days ago.

* * *

 **Flashback** -

We can see a Naruto with his Akatsuki cloak on his shoulders letting show his arms with sutures around his forearms, biceps and part of the shoulder ones, sitting on top of a big rock against the wall inside of a cave. Hidan was outside looking for something to kill. Only a couple months had passed since that reunion with the other Akatsuki members and Zetsu mention the information of him having a little brother and sister, from then, he started to send one of his summon to Konoha to check and make sure that his **1) AkaI ōjo** was alright and for everything else that he could find as usable information about the jinchurikis of his brother and sister.

And speaking of the devil. A crow flies inside of the cave and stood on top of a stone coming out of the floor in the cave. The crow feathers were black as the darkest night and had yellow eyes. They were staring each other down for a couple of seconds before Naruto decide to talk" so... what is your report of today, Altair." Naruto voice was serious and cold, but of course this was Altair who he was talking to so he was not surprised when the crow summon said " **haaa come on Naruto, lighten up, you always look so serious and all, if I didn't know any better I said that you need to get laid, now that is what I like to talk about, you know there was a beautiful Nara woman that I saw in Konoha, if you want I could get you two to meet** -" " Altair, hurry up and just tell me how is she." Spoke a slightly irritated Naruto.

"Ma ma I keep forgetting that you only care for that sexy red head woman, who knew that you are in older woman's then you, but hey, who am I to question your likes, it's good to know that you are at least straight hahaha... but Jokes at the sides, nothing happen, the red head woman you tell me to watch is keeping up with her training, and for what I could see, she and her husband relation is shaky at best, plus for what I know she's going in a mission to Takigakure not too long , the reason of why I don't know, but she's going alone."

Naruto was quite for a couple of seconds, processing the information that Altair had just share with him. The fact that Kushina had a mission in Takigakure it's dangerous, Taki and the bridge of heaven and earth were close, not very close but two or three days was close enough. He had to meet with Zabuza there, in his years as mercenary and hunter-nin, he had a medium array of spies and informants in his network, last time he heard of him he had important information to tell him.

"Alright you can go back, I'll call you if I need you again Altair" Said Naruto after a while of 5 minutes of thinking his course of action. With a poof, the crow known as Altair had left to his own world, leaving Naruto alone.

" despite how much I want to see you again my **1) AkaI ōjo..** I hope we don't cross each other paths so soon...it's not time for that yet" murmur Naruto.

* * *

 **End flashback- present time**

That was two days ago, and even if he's not showing it on the outside, he was a little nervous. If Kisame and Hidan found out about this, they will not let him alone, Naruto, the S-class shinobi known as the hunter not dead, a sumptuous immortal, is nervous about a woman. He was already able to imagine them both laughing their asses off.

" Naruto you Bastard, how long is this going to take!" Shout a pissed and bored Hidan to his partner.

Looking at him by the corner of his eyes, Naruto said in a bored voice" shut up Hidan... not much longer than a couple of minutes, so stop whining like a brat." Growled an already irritated Naruto.

" a come-on Naruto, I'm SOOO bored!" Looking at Hidan with an indifferent look and saying in a slightly irritated voice, " then count from number 1 to 1000.. it might shut that annoying mouth of yours"

" hey, asshole! just to let you know my mouth it's not annoying! plus, counting sound more fucking boring then just walk in silence. "Shout a pissed off Hidan. Looking at him, Naruto just said " doesn't matter... we're here."

And in effect, there they were, still in the trees line, and just some more steps forwards and they will be in the clearing where there was the bridge. " now what the fuck are we going to do? You just said that we need to come here but you never said for what?" Said a still pissed Hidan who jump up in the air and landed on top of a branch of a tree and decide to sit on it, the same thing did Naruto, why standing while waiting down there for who knows how long?

" now we wait for my informant, last time I checked, he had some important information to tell me." Spoke a serious Naruto.

" great, more waiting" mumbled an irritated Hidan.

N **ot far away of the bridge of heaven and earth-**

Jumping from tree to tree, was Kushina, she was wearing her normal shinobi attire, the difference being that she had her katana in her back instead of having it inside of a seal on her left wrist.

She was deep lost in thought, the only reason of why she did not crash with a tree was thanks to her experience and reflex's. Why was she deep lost in thought... will it is for the information that Jiraya had tell her and Minato four days ago.

 **Flashback-in the Hokage office.**

In the actual time, the only people inside of the Hokage office were the Hokage himself, Jiraya the toad Sannin and Kushina, all have serious faces.

" now Sensei, what is this information that you have? you said it's important." asked a serious Minato behind his desk while Kushina was leaning against the office wall, and Jiraya was standing up in the middle. Silence was his answer for a couple of seconds, trying to see where he could start with.

" I have found that there is an organization called Akatsuki, it's an organization made of 9 missing-nin from all the hidden villages, they are good in staying hidden, it was only recently that I have found the existence of this organization. " spoke a serious Jiraya, but you could see that he was tense, for what, the others weren't sure of.

" Jesus Jiraya you called this meeting in secret and tell us to come just for this? Are you even serious? What rank are they, B or even A? " spoke a slightly irritated Kushina for being interrupted from her training for this meeting only to heard this.

Jiraya sent a small glare to Kushina, surprising both Minato and Kushina before saying " let me finish speaking first Kushina...this Missing-nin are S-class shinobi. In this organization are the likes of Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Orochimaru who was part of this organization before he left it. And that's not all, but they are after the jinchurikis of all the hidden villages, they are after the Tailed Beasts. " after hearing all this both Minato and Kushina were shocked. S-rank shinobi never were in groups, because of their powers and personalities, they tended to kill each other, one S-rank shinobi could hurt seriously a Hidden village.

But nine S-rank, they were a dangerous organization.

" wait this means that they are after Menma and Natsuki?!" Asked a worried Minato to Jiraya who sadly nodded at his student deduction.

'And here come the worst of it' Jiraya thought sadly.

"That's not all... Naruto... is a member of this organization." The time stop, everybody froze and tense at that statement, both Minato and Kushina eyes were widen in fear, worry and incredulity. " no... Jiraya what are you talking about?" Were the only words that came out of Kushina's mouth, with tears already forming in her eyes.

Looking sadly at them both, Jiraya took a small book from his haori pockets, opening it, he shows a specific page. What Minato and Kushina saw and read shocked and make Kushina let her tears fall.

 **Rank S-class**

 **Nickname: The hunter not dead.**

 **Name: Naruto?**

 **Status: Missing-nin**

 **Appearance: light tanned skin man of 6'2 of height. Having a lean and fast but still a very muscular build body. above the wrists, he has two dark green**

 **lines surrounded the wrists, He donned a white- grey cloth wood which covered his head and hair. Leaving only his face, which is covered by a triangular type of black color mask, leaving only his eyes of blue irises, no pupils and red sclerae. His clothing included a black cloak with red clouds. A Konoha forehead protector with a scratch in the middle, on a triangular black cloth that's tied to the top part of the white-grey hood. and light black pants with matching shinobi sandals.**

 **Abilities: he's able to use all five elements of chakra. Dangerous with taijutsu and kenjutsu, and a ninjutsu specialist. There are rumours saying that He has**

 **some type of immortality.**

 **Village origins: Konoha**

 **Clan from: unknown**

 **Family members: unknown**

 **Bounty's:** **180,000,000 Ryo -Dead or alive- from Takigakure.**

The silence and the tension in the office was strong enough that a person could heard all the activities of the outside of the Hokage tower. Kushina was the first to recover of the two and did the only thing that came to her mind. She run out of the office and went to the Hokage Mount, to stay alone. Minato was about to run and follow her but Jiraya stop him first and with a shake of his head, Minato just stay there shocked about the news of his son being part of this Akatsuki organization.

 **End flashback-**

Every time that she thinks about that event, tears are ready to fall from her eyes, and an uncontrollable anger pass through her body towards Naruto, why would he join a group like that, what was his motive?

She has questions, and the only way to get answers is to go as fast as possible to the bridge of heaven and earth. She didn't care what he did or in what group he is in, she will take him with her back to Konoha, even if she must break every bone in his body.

20 meters from the bridge, she Henged herself in Zabuza with a copy of Kubikiribōchō on her back. She already knew how it sound his voice and how he acts thanks to Kakashi for telling her.

Jumping from the tree and landing on the ground, she starts to walk. While she wasn't showing it on the outside, she was nervous. She was going see her son for the first time in 12 years. Of course, that doesn't mean that her punishment will not be hard just for that.

Looking up to the sky to see the position of the sun, she could make that it was 9:58 am. She starts to walk faster until she walks through the tree line and was standing right in the clearing, but she didn't stop there, oh no, she keeps walking until she was in the middle of the bridge.

She waits until it was 10:00 am o'clock. And that was when she heard someone shouting" the Bastard mummy without eyebrows had finally arrived" looking at the other side, there sure enough was a man with what she could tell was the Akatsuki cloak.

" shut up Hidan. you always noisy, can't you shut up for a whole minute?" Asked a cold voice. Kushina forget how to breath for a second, there the sight of the purple eyed man was her son. Standing 6'2 of height, with his own cloak of Akatsuki, and like the information on the Bingo book, he was wearing a white-grey cloth wood that in effect cover his head and hair, with only leaving his face which was cover with a black triangular type of mask, leaving only his eyes, blue irises , no pupils and red sclerae, she also could see his skin being a light tanned skin.

But when he turns around to look at her in the eyes and speak, she almost froze. " Zabuza. I hope that the information that you have is important, time is money, and I don't like to waste money, you should already know that." Speak Naruto with a voice of indifference.

She looks right to his eyes and said in a calm and collected voice" of course. From what I could find, Jiraya of the sannin have the intention of train the son and daughter of the yondaime Hokage for a 3 years trip when the chunnin exams that are going to host in Konoha this year's end, not only that, but the new hidden village that had been recently founded, had been acting strange a couple months ago, I thought that might interest you, after having ask me to look for information and things that are happening inside of it while also what's going on outside of it as well." Spoke Kushina, she was telling the truth, and she knew that this was dangerous, but she had to tell something that was true, but she had to hope that-"

" oh... and how do you know and have this type of information Zabuza?" Ask Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes. Shit. This small action and statement surprised and worried her.

Just when she was about to answer, Naruto spoke again, and this time he completely narrowed his eyes.

The tension at this was all high in the air. And the way Hidan was grinning like a madman wasn't helping at all.

" I'm not a sensor, but my sensory abilities it's pretty much higher than a normal shinobi's, that higher that can rival a full sensor, so tell me. Zabuza is dead Am I right? And if that is true, then you better show yourself. I felt the small use of chakra coming and covering you in waves, " Said Naruto in a dead serious voice, Hidan had already a hand

on the mantle of his scythe on his back.

Seeing that she doesn't have choice, she let the henge drop. If this wasn't a serious situation, she will have laughed at the expression that Naruto eyes and facial expression had made, she could tell that he had his mouth wide open even if he has that black mask cover it.

Dead silence was that plague the bridge. of course, that was until a slightly crazy masochist of name Hidan had to open his mouth" great I was so fucking bored, but now I have a fucking hot tomato bitch that I can use as sacrifice for Jashin-sama! hahahah" shout the Jashin follower while letting a dark chuckle left his mouth at the end.

This was enough to make Naruto regain his composure. He said in a cold and serious voice. " Hidan. shut up, you not going to kill nobody" growled Naruto while sending half of his killer intent to Hidan, who, even if he was Immortal, he didn't want to press his luck, and see if there is really no way to kill him, because Naruto is known in the Akatsuki as the most sadistic in their ranks, he had seen him one time skinning and stabbing a poor wretch before opening his chest like a pig causing his organs and blood to fall to the floor while the shinobi shouted to the sky in pain, and in all that moment, Naruto was standing there with a look full of blood lust in his eyes, in some moments, he released more than a chuckle here and there. He might be immortal but there is no way that he would want to pass something similar. so, he did the best thing. stays quiet for the moment.

Turning to the only woman that he had ever cared in his life, he said in a serious voice" what are you doing here Kushina. you were supposed to be in Takigakure. What makes you think that I'm not going to kill you." Was the question of Naruto with both a cold and indifference voice and face.

Losing her cool mask for only a fraction, she said " I have the chance to see you with my eyes, and I took It. I know you won't hurt me or kill me. After all you were and still are my **2) Tengoku no gādian.** "

Hearing her proclamation, surprised Naruto to know that she still remembers the nickname that she gave him of when he was just a kid.

He starts to walk forward, his walk was slow, calm and confident, until he stopped right in front of her, she could see that to look at him in the eyes, she had to look up.

His right hand moves forward slowly, until he touched her cheek and start to caress it, while at the same time she rested her head on the hand that was caressing her cheek.

While this was happening, Hidan was on the back round with a stupid 'what the fuck' look on his face and he was stopping his self to face fall on the ground with all his will.

Back to them. " what is your true meaning to come to me? I know you don't love Minato anymore, but you still care about your son and daughter. so why? " Naruto couldn't help but to ask. Hearing his question, she looked him in the eyes and said" I knew that you had a summons of yours watching me these last couple of months, I felt that someone was watching, and you have not denied it is proof enough. I was here to bring you back to Konoha, but you are an S rank shinobi, our fight will only attract people, and I'm not even sure if I can fight both you and your partner. so, I chose the easiest option, I want to be an informant of yours in Konoha, nobody will suspect me."

At hearing this, Naruto stop to caress her cheek, take a step back and look at her serious" are you betraying your village? " he really wishes to know of why she was doing this.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to stay with you, like I Couldn't be while you were growing up. I don't care about Minato anymore, Konoha was my home, but if I must leave it so I can Stay with you, I will gladly do it, the Uzumaki clan were always proud after their skill in fuinjutsu, to always stick with their family. Plus, there is things that you don't know had happen, and the result of why I'm betraying Konoha so easily " was her honest answer.

Hearing this had made him think his options he knew that she wasn't lying. He can kill her right now, but he would rather kill himself before did that to her...well. technically he has died 5 times but still. Or she could be an informant of his, and Akatsuki couldn't do nothing or risk her wellbeing, he will have to find a convincing reason for the Akatsuki to trust her, while deep in thought he came to the only conclusion he could make.

"Are you ready to do anything for me to be able to be with me? And I mean everything." Asked Naruto to Kushina. After hearing his question, Kushina nodded without a doubt and with a fire of determination in her eyes.

"Follow me" Said Naruto while turn around and start to walk back to his partner, when they were in front of him, Hidan was about to speak , but was interrupted by Naruto" Hidan, while I don't really care about your Jashin thing...Kushina want to be part of this and want to be just like how you put it.. an immortal so she can do what Jashin wish." While he was saying this, he sent a discreet look to her saying to follow his lead.

Of course when mentioning Jashin, Hidan just lose all that he have in his mind and start to laughing like a madman," oh this is so fucking great, finally there is someone who sees things like me, don't worry tomato, me and you are going to be just fine, but there is a problem, to do this we need a small village" Said Hidan with seriousness that almost surprised Naruto. Keyboard being 'almost'.

" for what do you need a village for?" Asked Naruto with some curiosity in his voice.

" for sacrifice of course what do you think it was for, you asshole, now are we going or not? " asks a happy Hidan with a stupid grin on his face, while walking to a small village that was a day or two of travel from the bridge to the Otogakure borders.

Walking close with each other, Kushina Ask" is this necessary?" In which Naruto reply by" yes. what you are doing is a dangerous game, you need a trump card. And this is what I have in plan, but for this I need Hidan to do this, after that, he is no longer of use."

" I thought he has some sort of immortality by what you said?" Ask a confused Kushina. Seeing her face and question Naruto answer by" his body, yes... his soul? no, I can kill his soul without problem, the reason of why I still didn't is because he is useful, like now. " nodding at his point. Kushina hold his hand in hers, an action that in the inside of Naruto make him a little nervous, but of course he will never show it on the outside.

While they were walking Kushina said out of the blue" we still are having a talk after this. don't you start thinking that you are safe from my punishment for having left Naruto. " Said Kushina with barely able to hold her anger. Seeing this Naruto nodded in her direction. Thing that calm her down. He was lucky for now.

The travel was fast and when they were just outside of the village, Hidan said" Now tomato, you have to kill everybody in this village after I finish to make a hand seals and put a mark on your left hand, at first it will be of black colour, the more you kill the symbol will change to color of red. Ready? "Asks an excited Hidan with a sadistic glee in his eyes.

Nodding at him, Hidan make the hand seals and put his open right palm, that have a symbol on, on her left hand. Seeing the mark on her left hand of color black, she was nervous but she will not back down now, but as she was about to go, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said in a calm voice and speaking so only her will be able to hear" try to imagine that the people in this village are your enemies, for every kill you make, is a step closer to get to me, the more you take the more I'm walking far from your reach.. forever "

Hearing this, she nodded, and she take her katana out of the holster on her back and ran inside of the village. She knew that she will regret this later, but she doesn't care for now, all she cares about was her Naruto and staying by his side. She will do anything for him. On that day many lives had ended, a whole village, this would later be known as the massacre of the young star village for the next couples of moths.

* * *

 **now I know that some's of you are gonna said what the fuck? Why is Kushina wanting to be a spy and betraying Konoha? And it's going too fast, yeah, I know but Don't worry I have it under control. It will be all explained in the next chapter. It's all necessary for what I have planned, so please don't write stuff in the reviews without knowing what I'm thinking.**

 **And in the next chapter there is a lot of fight from part of Naruto. Now I don't even know if the small fight with Zabuza and Kushina was even okay or horrible.**

 **But hey, I'm trying to improve.**

 **1) AkaI ōjo in Japanese: means " red princess,"**

 **2) Tengoku no gādian in Japanese: means" guardian of the heavens"**

 **Now I was busy that's why I was late in writing this chapter, sorry :). Plus, you should go and look the new story of Naruto: the bloody white shark that I'm writing. I want to know your opinion of it.**

 **I will write its next chapter tomorrow or after tomorrow, it's depends if I'm busy or not.**

 **Now there was someone who write why don't I have a beta in this or the other story. Like I said before I'm writing this on my phone. Plus, sometimes I write that fast that I miss one or two errors that I had made. But I'm trying to correct every error that I find when I read it myself first.**

 **Thanks, give a chance and for reading this story, like I said sorry if is short but like I said I'm new in writing and staff plus I'm doing it in my phone so**

 **please bear with me:).**

 **Add in favorite and follow this story so I know that y'all like this and want to keep reading, it's feels good when you make something, and other people like to read it.**

 **And share it with some Friends, more people reading it, better it don't y'all think? ;)**

 **comment it in the reviews about what you think of this chapter.**

 **Ja Ne :)**


	5. A new Immortal, and the truth revealed

**Hi to everyone like I said in my other story, I'm new in writing so the chapters for now in both stories, are gonna be a little short sorry :).**

 **So if there are some errors please let me know and I try to correct them. Now sit and watch the show.**

"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.

' time is money, and I don't like to waste money brat' character thinking

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Tailed beast/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **'I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum' Tailed beast/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know I don't own Naruto. Sadly if I do, he will not be a stupid and orange lover, I mean who wears orange for shinobi career in their rights mind?.**

* * *

 **In a small village close to Takigakure borders.**

... darkness was all that she could see. But she could hear them. Their screams... of Pain, mercy, fear. She could hear every screams that the villagers had made when she was killing them. She, as Hidan instructed, had killed every single person of the young star village.

She could remember clearly, she had killed every single elder, man, woman, kids, and babies. It hurts. She knew the moment that she had run inside of the village, she will regret later, but she didn't and still don't care, she will endure all this pain and regret without a second thought, she wasn't proud, but if this was necessary to be with her son... then so be it.

The screams didn't stop until what it had felt like hours. And that was when it had happened. A tiny, small light appear in a great distance. She starts to walk to the light until she was running, it had felt like hours had passed and the more she runs, the more the light came closer.

Until the darkness disappeared, being replaced by light. It was then that she opened her eyes, and she saw that she was in a small room, the walls were of a light brown color, there right at her right side, was a wall, there was a window at the right Side of the room, showing that it was day with the sun up in the sky.

She could see that she was on a small comfortable bad, her jonin flak jacket was in a Corner of the room on a small table together with her katana.

It was then that she saw the shadowy figure of her son, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. raising her eyes to look at him in the eyes, she realized that he was watching her like a hawk.

The silence was that plague the small room until Kushina decide to ask" how long was I unconscious and what had happened?".

Her only answer was more silence until Naruto decides to answer her," Two days. After you killed everyone in that village and the mark of Jashin that Hidan put on your hand was red, you started screaming in pain, Hidan said it was normal, and that the rest depended on you."

Hearing her son answer, she was surprised that she was unconscious for two days and confused for the last part that her son said. " What do you want to try to say with that? what depended on me?" She couldn't help but ask, and she, for some reason start to feel nervous.

Looking at her straight in the eyes, Naruto starts to saying" Hidan said that it depended on your willpower and reasons for having a part in, as Hidan call it, ceremony. He said that there was only 5 percent that you survived and 95 percent that you would die at the ceremony, since, in Hidan's words, Jashin would see in your soul and memories why you wanted to be his follower." After having finished talking, Naruto didn't move a single muscle to see her reaction at this information.

Kushina was shocked that she could have died. Just as she was about to say something, she remembered the reason of why she even accept to do this, looking at Naruto she asks," If what you said is the truth, and I'm alive and here, does that mean that the umm..ceremony, worked?"

" ...yes, while you were unconscious, I took the liberty of stabbing you with a kunai just above the heart, but you did not even flinch, I could see how the wound healed in only 12 seconds, which means that your Uzumaki genes also were intensified which made them more powerful. It means that your healing generation has increased on a large scale, just like your chakra... so yes, you are practically immortal, with the exception of being able to die by malnutrition."

At first, she was shocked that her own son stabbed her when she was unconscious, she started to get angry, she was a little happy that the so-called ceremony worked, even if she was a little confused about why she could die by malnutrition. But it didn't matter.

Standing up, she starts to walk to Naruto. Naruto Seeing this, get off of the wall and stand straight. When she was right in front of him, her hand slowly rises to the height of her right shoulder, four seconds later, a sound could have been heard in the room.

Kushina in a quick movement had slapped Naruto in the face. Very, but very hard.

The silence was all that plague the room until a small sound could be heard...plop. the sound of tears hitting the floor and Kushina's accelerated breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a calm and stoic expression on his face, turning his head slowly, because thanks to the force of the slap that Kushina gave him, his head had turned to his right side.

When he had turned his head completely, he was received by a view that really hurt his original heart. There was Kushina, with a river of tears coming out of her beautiful violet eyes, those beautiful eyes now full of rage, pain, sadness, betrayal, and loneliness. he could see how almost her whole body was trembling, her face was red with rage, and the hand with which she slapped him was trembling at her side.

It didn't matter what pain he had suffered, what injuries or torture, they won't do anything to him, thanks to the jiongu inside of his body, he has a high pain tolerance. But...his only weakness was the woman who was in front of him, she was his mother, so of course he would care about her, but.. deep in his soul, he knew that he wanted her more than just a mother.. and with all his willpower, he tried not to show how it's really pained him to see her in this state by a stoic, cold and indifference face.

"W-why?..." was her only question, her voice was broken and hurt.

Looking at her in the eyes, Naruto reply " why what?", this was said with a cold and indifference voice.

Something that only made her angrier." Why did you stabbed me while I was unconscious!, I could have died!, why did you left the village leaving behind a simple note saying sorry! Why did you left your home!..-sob- .. why did you join Akatsuki!, they are monsters and criminals Nauto!..-more subs-... why did you left me... answer me!" Kushina shouts with all her sadness, pain, fury and loneliness that she had to endure while her son left the village.

Hearing all this made Naruto want to look away, but he wasn't a coward. Raising his right hand slowly, He began to caress her left cheek, and with his thumb, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Looking at her in the eyes and still caressing her cheek, he reply's " I'm really sorry for being the reason for your suffering, but I couldn't stay there, I hated and I still hate Minato for his actions towards me, the villagers always treated me as the son of the Hokage, always in his shadow and his ignorance, Konoha didn't feel like home to me. The only person I cared about in that village was you, and even so I knew you wouldn't leave the village, I knew it would hurt you when I left, but I waited for you to forget about me, and you would continue with your life,-" at this Kushina sent him a death glare, and punch him in the stomach, not hard enough to make him double in pain or anything but still with a little of force.

" how did you expect me to forget you and keep going with my life!, you are a hypocrite!, you are my son, I will never be able to forget you! -sub-.." hearing this made Naruto feel more miserable than he already was,"...I didn't joint Akatsuki because I wanted to, they came at me first, the fact that they knew who I was and find my existence, is something nothing to sneeze at, I was hiding in the under criminal world, and their leader is strong... really strong".

Hearing his words calm her a little, she was having the answers that she had looked for so long. " where were you all this time, before Akatsuki, how did you become so strong, why Takigakure want you alive?" Ask Kushina, this was the question that more plagued her mind all these years, where was he ?.

Hearing his mother question, Naruto let out a tired sigh, thinking if he should tell her or not, after a couple minutes in silence, he decided to tell her, so with speed, he picks up Kushina in his arms. Kushina was not expecting that, so by instinct and reflexes, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and also wrapped her legs around his waist. As he grabbed and held her by the legs, Naruto started walking towards the bed.

coming to bed, Naruto sits on it with his back against the wall, while Kushina was sitting on his laps and with her head against his chest, being not only able to hear his original heartbeat, but also his other hearts beat, something that surprised her. Moving one of his hands to caress her long and beautiful red hair, while the other wrapped around her waist, clinging her more to him.

While this was happening, Kushina had a big blush on her face, her heart was beating very fast and strong, when was the last time she felt that way? ... with Minato, perhaps sh-no, she didn't want to even finish that thought... now she was sitting on his laps, She could easily hear the beating of his multiple hearts, something that surprised her a lot. But that was not the point, the point is the position in which they were, is one of some lovers, not one of mother and child, but strangely ... she did not mind it, instead, she felt comfortable. She was taken out of her thoughts by the voice of her son.

"I will tell you my story, but I warn you, you might not like what you hear," said Naruto not stopping to caress her hair. She nodded, she wanted to hear what had happened after he left Konoha.

Seeing her nod," alright, don't Interrupted me, all the questions that your going to have will be answered at the end...it's had all started right after I left..." and there was when Naruto starts to tell her everything, his encounter with Kakuzu, his training, hunting, his bounding with Kakuzu, him having the jiongu inside of his body, his fight, and death of Kakuzu, the moment he awaken the Rinnegan, everything.

It had taken at least all day, Hidan was outside of the village making sure that no ninja came inside, so they were alone without anyone interrupting them. In the actual Time, it was almost the 11 of the night, a night which was accompanied by the light of a full Moon.

Kushina at the end was shocked, she was shocked that Naruto was founded, trained and even considered a son by Kakuzu. A ninja who was known to be sent to assassin the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju by his village Takigakure no Sato, even if he wasn't able to complete his mission, he survived a fight with him, something that only Madara Uchiha and a small group of people had the strength and honor to do, it speak highly of his strength, but also the fact that he was still alive after all these years, it had been almost a century from that event. Also the fact that her son has the Rinnegan, a powerful Doujutsu that was possessed by the Rikudo Sennin in self And now along with Pain, the leader of Akatsuki.

The silence was that plague the room, until the voice of Naruto broke it, " that is what had happened after I left Konoha, now that you know my story, what you think" Ask a calm and a little curious Naruto.

Hearing his question Kushina said"..I'm surprised, but..the reason of why Takigakure want you alive is because you have The jiongu inside of your body, and the scroll, am I right ? " hearing this, Naruto nodded. "...I don't know what to said Naruto, " said Kushina after a couples minutes by thinking to all the information that she discovered.

Looking at his face, she straight up while she was still sitting on his laps, with a pink small blush on her face for that fact, she rise both of her hands with the intention of taking off the white-grey cloth cover wood, that Naruto wore.

But before she could touch it, Naruto stops her by holding her hands in his.

"...I'm not the same kid and Naruto that you remember, Kushina..under this cloak, shirt and under this cloth cover there is nothing that remains of the Naruto that you remember." Said a serious Naruto.

Hearing this, she just give him an honest and small smile while saying" I don't care what you look like Naruto... or what you are, what you did, your still my Naruto." Hearing this made him widen his eyes a little bit, so with this, he let her hands go and let her take his cloth wood and mask off.

It was like the time slowed, anything that wasn't in her point of view didn't matter to her, and was with a held breath, that she was able to see the face and features of her son after 12 long years. She could see his long and straight blond hair didn't change, only grew at the point that is a little under his shoulder, large enough to be put in horsetail, his pair of sclerotic burdeos with iris and pupil-less blue eyes were new to her, while he inherited the shape of her eyes and face, there were two other new changes, one was his skin color, while before was white, now was light tanned skin, not much but also not little, and finally, his mouth which had three long stitches on both sides of his mouth, with the job of keeping it in place,

tracing the stitches on the right side of his mouth with her fingers while looking at him on the eyes, she asked him, " how did you get these ones..", the moment that her fingers touched the stitches on his mouth he stiffened, but relaxed almost immediately. looking her back in the eyes, he say " it was the night that I got the jiongu, the process it's rather...painful, we were in a hotel in a small village, we didn't want to attract much attention back then, so before the process started, I had a small tanto in my mouth to stop the screams that I knew will come, but as you can see it also left the mark." was his quite and calm response.

She didn't say nothing at first until she got out of his laps and stand up on the floor, her only words were ".. get up and take your cloak and shirt off...I want to see it." Her voice was calm but also a little cold.

He knew what was coming, so without a fuss, he stand up surpassing the height of the redhead woman, and slowly unbuttoned the cloak until it falls on the floor, While he had also taken off his backless- shirt, Kushina had to press one of her hand on her mouth to suppress a gasp of surprise, tears were forming in her eyes.

The backless-shirt was hanging down, falling to his knees, showing all the stitches points on his body: on the forearms, biceps, and near on the chest, from the chest to the shoulders, and from the shoulders to the entire back where she could see all his four animals masks with his hearts. She also could see just above the wrists, he has two dark green lines completely surrounded the wrists, a signal that he has the jiongu inside of his body.

She couldn't' imagine what types of injuries he had suffered for gaining all those stitches. Looking at his face, at the same time that she suppressed her tears, she takes a step forward and embraces him in a tight hug, he didn't hug her back for a couple of seconds, until he embraces her with his stitched and strong arms.

"...it doesn't matter to me, what you did, look like, or are..- at this she looked up, right at his eyes while closing the distance between their faces- you are still Naruto, and always be," at this she kisses him in the cheek with what one would think a mother's love, but deep down she knew she start to feeling something else, something more than motherly love's.

Naruto, Looking at her eyes, only nodded, it was then that he remembers something. Looking at her serious, he said: "..now, tell me, what things happened in Konoha that had made you betrayed them so easily."

Hearing her son question, Kushina nodded, and said with an angry and sad voice, " it was all the fault of-..."

* * *

 **Time skip- in fire country.**

We can see Hidan and Naruto with their Akatsuki cloak, and their respective cloth. With them, there was Kushina to the left side of Naruto, with Hidan being at his right side.

They decide to accompany Kushina to the borders of fire country.

Walking on a road surrendered by trees, trees, and more trees and finally...more trees. Of course that was until Naruto stopped, making both of his partner and mother to stop. " it's enough, we can't be any closer to Konoha without drawing attention," Hearing this Kushina nodded and walk up to Naruto, they both start to look at each other eyes, until Naruto decides to embrace her.

Separating, Naruto Said" remember I would send you a summon every 6 months so you can report to me all that it's going on in the leaf." Hearing her son words, Kushina nodded, when she was turning around she heard Hidan calling her.

" hey Tomato, here take this book, inside of it, there is some's techniques that you can use and information of all that you can do thanks to the powers that Jashin-Sama had given you, I only use my favorite technique, I don't care very much of the others, and don't forget of this" at this Hidan throw the book that he was talking about and a necklace with the symbol of Jashin.

Catching all of this and takes a second to look at the items, Kushina seals those items in a storage scroll. Nodding to Hidan, she sent a last look to Naruto, Knowing that it might be the last time she will see him before a couple of years, she turns around and starts to run to the direction of Konoha.

After a couple of minutes, not being able to see and sensing her. Naruto turns around with Hidan following him.

" cmon Hidan.. we still have to gather more funds." was the reply of Naruto to his partner, who responded by" Yeah yeah...so? ". Turning to look at his partner, Naruto sent him a questioning look, seeing this, Hidan decides to be more specific with his words.

" I'm talking about the red woman, for all I know, you only care about money, now this redhead woman came from nowhere and it seems you and her have a history, which I would like to know" spoke a surprisingly calm Hidan, which surprised Naruto not only for that but also because he didn't even curse in his question.

"...she's important to me, she's the only person that I care about, more then money- at this statement, Hidan eyes widened at grate scale. Naruto caring more about something that's not money?... now that is something new- that's all you will know...she will do her work, so there is nothing to worry about. ". Spoke Naruto.

Hearing his partner words, Hidan nodded. 2 minutes pass in silence between them...until Hidan starts to shout how he was so fucking bored.

'I knew it was too much good to be true'were the thoughts of an already irritated Naruto.

* * *

 **Time skip - in lightning country, in an abandoned factory.**

The silence was that plague the night outside of the abandoned factory until...BOOMS.

An explosion occurs from the inside of the factory and 3 figures came out of the hole that the explosion had made in a wall. Running from the factory, until a kunai was sent flying and hit the ground a couple of steps in front of the figures.

the light of the moon was showing the identities of these 3 ninjas. The three of them were ninjas of Kumogakure, with the white standard jounin flak jacket. But they had seen better days, they were covered in cuts, bruises and the only white skinned man of the three was missing his left arm which was bleeding at a rapid speed.

From the smoke that caused the explosion, two figures came out, one was Hidan with a Maniac smile and his scythe in hand, his Akatsuki cloak was open showing his shirtless form under it.

With him, there was Naruto, his cloak missing, showing his stitched body, a sadistic glee could be seen in his eyes.

The silence was that plague the place they were in until " so...are Y'all ready to die?" Ask a calm but still sadistic voice of Naruto.

The three jounins only sent dirty looks at him until one of them had the courage to shout " fuck you, you Bastard!". At this Hidan laugh, for then said: " oh boy, I feel bad for your sorry fucker ass, hahaha" .

And with that, Hidan runs at the one arm missing ninja of Kumo with a monstrous speed, while laughing like a maniac. Naruto instead, just look at the other Kumo-nins before start to make hand seals at a fast speed,

Finishing, he shout 1) Doton: Doryūdan!.

The pair of Kumo-nin seeing a big size of an earth dragon Coming to them at a fast speed, they moved out of the way by jumping in different directions.

Naruto seeing his plan going as he calculated, made two 2) Doton: kage bunshins who went and attack one of the Kumo nin while he went to the other one.

The Kumo-nin Seeing that the real Naruto was coming to him, he starts to make his own hand seals, something Naruto saw and make his own hand seals.

With his jutsu ready, the Kumo nin

Shout 3) Raiton: Raikou no Yobigoe no Jutsu. Fog starts to accumulate in the area while electricity dance around it, Naruto at seeing this, knew that he had to stop it before the jutsu was complete, or he would have to evade a number of Bolts of Lightning coming at him.

Finishing his own handseals he shouts a 4) Fūton: Mugensajin Daitopa!. A powerful burst of wind came out of Naruto with the objective to destroy the frog, seeing his objective worked, Naruto run at the surprised Kumo nin.

Seeing Naruto closing the distance between them, the Kumo nin take a kunai in reverse grip from his back kunai holster. Seeing this Naruto brought forward his right arm and with a poof, his black chokuto appeared in reverse grip.

A dance of death start between them, of course, Naruto wasn't really trying, he was just playing with his prey. Swinging his chokuto in a horizontal cut, which was blocked by his opponent with the kunai, Naruto smirk behind his mask, a number of black threads came out of his left forearm stitches, holding his opponent, he adds lightning chakra through his chokuto and with a rapid movement, the kunai broke under the chokuto pressure.

The Kumo nin couldn't see the next thing that would happen... maybe Because his head was sent flying in the air until its fall to the ground, while his body trembled for a second until it drops like a rock. Scoffing at the easy and bored kill, he resealed his chokuto in an almost invisible seal that he had in his right wrist, above the green lines.

Turning around he could see the other Kumo nin being cut in two by a strong 5) fūton: Kaze no Yaiba. Letting his Doton clones dispels, he turn to Hidan just when he cut the head of the injuries Kumo nin with his scythe.

A couple of minutes later and they seal all the body's in a storage scroll for dead bodies.

Picking up his Akatsuki cloak, that he left on the floor when their fight started and putting it on, he starts to walk away from the abandoned factory with a happy Hidan.

It had passed at least three months after his encounter with Kushina. Zetsu report to the Akatsuki that Konoha was invaded by Suna and Oto, just as the finals of the chunin's exams were going to end. There were a lot of deaths And injuries people, in fact, there were so many that the Hokage had to sent Jiraiya of the sannin with his two apprentices, the jinchurikis of the Ying and Yang parts of the Kyuubi, to look for Tsunade who had left the village two years ago, so she could help in the hospital of Konoha.

That was two days ago, and Pain had sent Itachi and Kisame to confront his little brother and sister to measure their strengths. He didn't care about them though, he received a message for part of Kushina thanks to his summon Altair, that she was alright and didn't suffer serious injuries.

... oh, how will he take advantage of torturing, in the most painful way, that damned white serpent for harming his Akai ōjo.

" Hey Naruto, I'm hungry, what about if we go to a damn village to eat something?!" Shout his partner. Looking at him with a bored expression, Naruto just nodded, they could eat and use some rest a little bit.

* * *

 **In fire country- in a small village, close to**

 **Tanzaku Town.**

In a hotel room, we can see, Menma sleeping in his bad, while Natsuki was reading a scroll of some jutsus for her affinities of wind and water. Just then a knock could be heard at the door of their room, sighing she stands up from her own bad and walk up to the door,

"What is it this time... did Ero-Sennin forget the keys or something" murmur a slightly irritated Natsuki for being interrupted, slowly she opened the door, showing...

T **o be continued**.

* * *

now **I know that some's of you are gonna said why I take so long, well, I had things to do and didn't have time so sorry.**

 **Now I want to say that, there was someone who writes in the reviews why I put a big sum of money for Naruto from Takigakure. Well, they do know that he has the Jiongu, an S-rank Kinjutsu that was lost for almost a century, there is no surprise for them wanting it back at all costs.**

 **I hope that small confrontation with the Kumo nin wasn't that horrible.**

 **But hey, I'm still trying to improve.**

 **Akai ōjo in Japanese: means " red princess,"**

 **Tengoku no gādian in Japanese: means" guardian of the heavens"**

 **y'all should go and look my other story of Naruto: the bloody white shark that I'm writing. I wanna know if** ya'll **like it.**

 **I will write it's next chapter tomorrow or after tomorrow's, it depends if I'm busy or not.**

 **Now there was someone who writes why don't I have a beta for this or the other story. Like I said before, I'm new in writing and all this stuff so I'm still looking for a good one, until then, I will try to correct all the errors that I will make.**

 **And lastly, there was also someone who said that I had made Naruto to much strong. Well here is the thing. Naruto was trained under Kakuzu, a shinobi who in Shippuden was at least 97 years old, almost 100 years, he had experience, a large number of Jutsus, and knowledge, now if you add also the fact I had made that Naruto is a prodigy and learn things much faster than others. It will be normal for him to be strong. But don't worry just because he is strong and also has the Rinnegan, doesn't means his enemies are not going to be strong or even stronger than him, plus in most of his fights, Naruto would not use his Rinnegan.**

 **Thanks to giving a chance and reading this story, sorry it is short.**

 **Add in favorite and follow this story so I know that Y'all like this and wanna keep reading, it feels good when you make something and other people like to read it.**

 **And share it with some Friends, more people reading it, better it is don't y'all think ?;)**

 **comment it in the reviews about what ya think of this chapter.**

 **Ja Ne :)**

 **All jutsus that were used in this chapter.**

 **1) Doton: Doryūdan: a dragon made of earth.**

 **2) Doton: kage bunshins: clones made of hearth or mud.**

 **3) Raiton: Raikou no Yobigoe no Jutsu: a fog made with electricity dancing around, after a couple of second the fog will fly up in the air while sending a number of Bolts of Lightning to the user opponents/ opponent.**

 **4) Fūton: Mugensajin Daitopa: a stronger version of " Fūton: Daitopa",**

 **5) fūton: Kaze no Yaiba: wind blades, that are able to cut and made deep wounds that could be mortals.**


	6. new clues and confusion

**Hi to everyone, hope Y'all have a good day while reading this. Sorry for taking so long to write this, but I was really busy with work plus I was and still am a little sick, but I'm a little better now, so, yeah :).**

 **Now, as I said in my previous chapters, I'm not perfect, and I'm new in writing stories, so I'm not going to know all that there is to know, for example, I still don't have a beta, Lol, anyways, but I'm still looking, so please, if y'all find some errors have patience with me, also because English is not my main language.**

 **And lastly before I let Y'all read this chapter, I'm really happy that so many people are reading this story, I'm surprised because I'm new and all so I thought it will take more time for having that kind of a number of people following and adding in favorite my story.**

 **So I just want to say thank you very much, and I hope the numbers will keep going up.**

 **Now, let's go with the story.**

 **"Hn, I'm gonna kill Itachi very slowly and painfully, hahaha" character talking.**

 **" y me is money, and I don't like to waste money brat " character thinking**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Biju/ Boss summoning talking.**

 **"I'm gonna eat all of you humans scum" Biju/ Boss summoning thinking.**

 **Only to let ya know I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

 **In fire country- in a small village, close to Tanzaku Town.**

It had been three days since she, Menma and Jiraiya had been sent to go to look for Tsunade Senju. While they were in their journey, Jiraiya had started to teach them the Rasengan, the jutsu of their father, both she and Menma were in the second step, but she could say that she was close to complete the second stage and tried to complete the third and last stage.

The reason of why they were looking for Tsunade?, it's because the village of Otogakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato, had invaded Konoha right in the middle of the Finals of the chunin exams. But the latter had been manipulated. Orochimaru has the intention to kill Minato, so he disguised as Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage, but of course after having killed him, for then use a disguise of Rasa and pass as the Kazekage. For then be able to fight against Minato with the aid the resurrected Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages thanks to the Edo Tensei. Sadly for him, Minato survives thanks to the fact that the Shodaime and Nidaime weren't fighting at their max power, and acting like puppets without conscious, plus let's not forget that he is a seals master.

Thanks to the invasion, Konoha had lost some's number in both military strength and civilians, not to mention all the injured people.

In the actual time, Natsuki was reading a scroll of jutsus for her affinities of wind and water, Just then a knock could be heard at the door of their room, sighing she stands up from her own bed and start to walk to the door, but stopped before passing her brother bed.

Now that she's thinking about, she remembered having seeing Menma giving the keys of their room to Jiraiya after walking inside of it, so it can't be Jiraiya. A strange feeling starts to spread in her gut before she starts to focus in her sensorial abilities, for only to gasp after having sense one big signature of chakra while the other was of a monstrous amount of chakra on the other side of the door. walking up to Menma and shaking his shoulder abruptly with the objective of waking him up.

A now waked Menma was looking to Natsuki confused, and just as he was about to question her, he could hear other knocks on the door. He was shaken out of his tiredness and confusion by a slightly agitated and nervous Natsuki who said in a low tone, " hurry up and pick everything, there is someone at the door who could be an enemy ninja, we have to get out of here And find Ero-Sennin!"

Now, fully awake by his sister sentence, getting up, he starts to pick everything of their property. Then, he and Natsuki were at either side of the door with their backs against the wall, he was about to ask his sister what was the plan until a Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion) appeared right in front of the door.

Natsuki, turning to look at Menma, saw his eyes widening in realization about her action, nodding at him. This wasn't going to be easy, she had a feeling that this was a really bad situation, she could already tell that today will be, in Shikamaru words: troublesome.

On the other side of the door.

We can see two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds adorning on, with the neck of the cape, which is long enough to cover the face, while also wearing a conical straw hat with cloth strips covering their faces and two jingle bells.

One of these figures had what it looks like a big sword strapped in white bandages on his back, he had blue-grey skin, small white eyes, sharp teeth's and three marks under his eyes, this person was Kisame Hoshigaki, missing-nin of Kiri, former member of the Seven Swordsman of the mist and the monster of the hidden mist.

At his side, was a man who was a little lower than him in terms of height, he had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Behind the cloth strips of his hat, two blood red eyes could be seen, the Sharingan, this man was Itachi Uchiha, the traitor of the Uchiha clan.

Their mission was to confront the two Kyubi Jinchūrikis and see how strong were they, he was looking forward to this, it might be because he was curious about the abilities of Naruto siblings. Yes. He still has trouble to know that they are siblings, he still remembers 5 days before this mission, the revelation that had made Zetsu in their reunion.

 **Flashback** -

The Akatsuki members were in a cave, on top of the Gēdo Māzō fingers, with their appearance being of holograms.

They're were discussing the location and abilities of the Nibi, Nanabi and Rokubi Jinchūrikis, along with the number of their funds and how much they still need before starting the hunting, which is the job of Naruto. That was until Zetsu Interrupted And Said something out of the blue that took the attention of everybody and off guard.

" **Now that we're talking about the abilities of the Jinchūrikis along with their level of strength, Naruto-**...about if you tell us about the abilities of your siblings in Konoha." This, of course, shocked every member of Akatsuki, except for Pein and Konan.

The cave was so silencing that one could hear the sounds of the forest outside. After seeing what war could do at an early age at the end of the Third shinobi war, and being trained at early years and his time in Anbu, Itachi was very skilled in hiding his emotions and put a cold and indifferent

face, he, along with Pein and Naruto, was the coldest and indifferent members of Akatsuki.

But even this, couldn't help him to not widen his eyes and let his mouth wide open like a fish thanks to the surprise, and he wasn't the only one, almost everybody's else was in the same state.

Naruto, on the other hand, was slightly angry At Zetsu for letting this information out like nothing, he couldn't deny that his skill in espionage and information gathering were amazing. But there was one problem, and that is, that he's really, but really was a pain in the ass when he wants to, he could almost say that he was just as annoying as Hidan...no, forget that, there is nobody who is more annoying than Hidan. But of course, he didn't let anything of his thoughts and emotions to show on his eyes or face.

" Zetsu, you should be careful, if you play too much with fire, you could get burned or...worst". Was the threat and menacing words of Naruto. On the other hand, hearing Naruto words, Zetsu only sent him a grin of amusement.

" Wait a minute!, you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage and you are a missing-nin and a member of us!?, why did you even left the village,!Hm!, so? are you going to tell us or not Money sucker ?" Shout a surprised and curious Deidara.

His only answer was a death glare from Naruto. Naruto hate that nickname, it's one of the nicknames that had given him Deidara, plus, if he has a problem with his like to the money, he can go and fuck his self. " that is none of your business brat, and for your question Zetsu.. - at this, Zetsu look at Naruto with curiosity, along with everybody else's...- for what I know, their both have a low chunin level taijutsu, ninjutsu are the basic ones of academic students, along with Kage Bunshin, low and medium level of water, wind and fire jutsus, no genjutsu, and Natsuki is able to use Kenjutsu of low chunin level. That is all I know."

At this everyone were thinking in the abilities of the Kyubi Jinchūrikis, but of course, Zetsu had to always say something."and how do you know this information, for what I know, you don't have spies inside of Konoha, for that, one has to look at the right location, person-... **and archives of their shinobis, especially if we talking about the Hokage son and daughter. "**

At this, Naruto was already irritated about Zetsu, narrowing his eyes at him, he said in a notable irritated voice," I have one, and she's good and will not be on the list of suspects for being a spy in Konoha, not only for her position in Konoha but also because nobody will be suspicious of her."

At this, Kisame Ask " And who would that be for you to actually be sure that she will not be caught, especially coming from you ?" Ask a curious Kisame with the final statement sending him his signature Shark- grin.

" that is for me to know, and for you to not." Was the simple reply of Naruto. After this, everyone keeps discussing their plans.

But Itachi was confused about one thing, if Naruto was the son of the Hokage, that means his mother is Kushina Uzumaki, so why did Zetsu mentioned about her one time being in possible trouble, he could easily remember the eyes of Naruto, his eyes showing only coldness and indifference. But he could tell that was only a mask because he was able to see even if only for a second, a slight worry for the redhead woman, he could tell that she was and still is important to him. This information could be of good use in the right hands, especially in Pein or Madara...but that doesn't mean that he will share it, he might need help from Naruto in the future after all, and this information could be of good use.

Now that is interesting, he was curious about what the future had for them.

 **End flashback** -

He was brought out of his thoughts, by the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Natsuki, opening the door and sending them a confuse and nervous look.

He starts to say," Natsuki-Chan, you and your brother are going to come with us." This was said with a cold voice and both of them could see how she started to get nervous.

But they then start to get confused for the wide smirk that had appeared on her face, Kisame was about to just knock her out, until her body began to light up with white light.

At this, both Itachi and Kisame eyes widen from surprise until BOOM!.

A medium explosion occurred, smoke reign the hallways of the Hotel, lucky that they were on the last floor and nobody was there, four shadows jump out of the smoke, both Menma and Natsuki were at the end of the always, while both Akatsuki members were on the other side, both didn't suffer damage, their cloaks only are slightly burned here and there, and both had lost their hats.

" I didn't expect that, but now there is no escape you'res. Kisame takes them down, and keep them alive, we need to hurry up." Spoke Itachi, while not taking his eyes off from the two Jinchūrikis in front of him.

At this, Kisame shows a bloodthirsty shark-like grin, just as he was about to take the handle of Samehada on his back, the blonde girl starts to talk.

".. so both of you are part from Akatsuki if the cloaks are anything to go by, Ero-Sennin tell us about your organization." she said with a serious tone. " oh? Someone did her homework." Kisame said with a mocking tone on his words.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Natsuki said " why are you doing this?, hunting the Jinchūrikis for then killing them by extracting their Biju and creating Chaos in the Elemental Nations? Is it for power? greed? fun? revenge or perhaps for just bring destruction?" Was the question of the only blonde haired person in the hallway in a serious and slightly angry voice.

to this, Kisame raises one of his eyebrows in surprise before bursting into laughter.

Something that Menma wasn't happy about, getting mad about the fish like face, he starts to run at him at his maximum speed with an incomplete and not full power Rasengan in his right hand, which was of a deep red color thanks to the Kyuubi chakra that he was putting in. Ignoring his sister shouts of him to stop, he appeared right in Kisame face, and was about to clash his Rasengan against his chest, but, Kisame wasn't an S-rank Ninja for nothing, and in a rapid movement, he moves the upper part of his body to his left, and quicker then what Menma could have seen, Kisame took a hold of his stretch right arm right on the wrist.

Kisame, Seeing the surprised look which then turned to one of a horror of the Redhead kid, could only grin, and with a move of his hand with brute force, a big CRACK! could be heard, along with the scream of pain from Menma who was on his knees, with the other hand holding his broken wrist. But Kisame Hasn't finish yet, and with the same hand that he broke the boy's wrist, he took a hold of his throat and with force, crash the kid back against one of the walls of the hallway.

And all of this happens in just four seconds. Natsuki was mad that her brother had just to rush to the enemy like an idiot, for not being able to control his emotions, and for that, he was now in trouble. " tch!, fantastic!, what I do now?, I can't take down neither Itachi or his partner!, the only thing I can do is stall them and wait for Ero-Sennin". But seeing that her brother was trying to free himself from the Akatsuki hold, she shouts.

"Menma!, don't move you just wasting force and your broken wrist is going to hurt more!". At this, Menma stop to thrashing around against the wall, so he just sent a glare filled with fury at Kisame.

And you will be asking yourself what was Kisame doing now? Will that's easy. Kisame was grinning like a madman, it was then that he decided to have some fun with the brats. "hahaha..I'm disappointed, both of you are the Jinchūrikis of the Kyuubi no Yōko, the strongest of the nine Biju and this is all you can do, both of you are weak, hahaha, Naruto is far stronger than me, if you can't land a finger on me, what can you do against him?." Were the words of Kisame. Who's grin was so big that it almost split his face in two.

Both Natsuki and Menma froze at the mention of their lost older brother, how was possible that this man knew their brother.

Narrowing her eyes on the blue-grey skin man, Natsuki spoke in a barely restrained furious voice, "where is he! How do you even know our brother, tell me!".

Kisame knew he hit jackpot, and with a grin that passed his ears, he said, " ha!, I can't tell you where is he, but how I know him?, hahahaha..that's easy, he is a member of Akatsuki" Kisame said while at the same time dropping the bomb news.

Both Menma and Natsuki were shocked, to say the least, their brother was part of an organization that is hunting them for their Biju, a criminal organization made of S-Class shinobis, who are bloodthirsty, maniacs, sadistic, murders, and crazy people. " Kisame enough of games, take the kid and let's leave, we don't necessarily need both of them, only one". Hearing his partner, Kisame nodded and was about to take a step back.

When two kunais enforced with wind chakra, giving them more speed and force were thrown at him, one right at his forearm, the same arm that he was holding Menma throat with, and the other at his face, he didn't have another choice than to retract his arm from the hold on the kid throat and jumped back at Itachi side.

The kunais incrusted against the wall, and right at where Kisame was just a couple of seconds ago, there was Jiraya with a Serious face while holding Menma on his left shoulder.

" Ero-Sannin!, where were you!" Shout an angry and relief Menma. While Natsuki sighed in relief. " I was busy, it was then that I felt an explosion coming from this direction, and the fact that I also felt some of Natsuki chakra did help a little.". Was the simple answer of Jiraiya while a small grin grew on his face.

While the Konoha shinobis were talking, Itachi had only one thought that could describe the situation he and his partner were in with the arrival of the Sannin.

" Shit!.." Yep, it looks like poor Itachi is going to have a tough day today.

* * *

Land of Waves -

We can see two figures in black cloaks with red clouds on, walking until they stop at the bridge connecting with the land of fire to the island where the land of Waves is located.

At the right side of the bridge, a wall of cement, where a plaque of gold was situated. The figures keep walking closer until the lowest of the two figures start to read what was inscribed in the plague out loud.

" A bridge in honor for the heroes that had to bring Hope and free our land from a tyrant in our darkest time, welcome to The Great Menma and Natsuki bridge... huh, what of a shit, who thought that those brats will be considered as heroes huh Naruto ?." Was the words of a bored Hidan, who turned to look at his companion.

Naruto, having heard Hidan reading out loud the plaque and his question, he just gave him a 'Hn' and start to walk on the bridge with Hidan at his side.

"Hey you Bastard!, about if you tell me what the fuck are we doing in a place like this, you still didn't tell me what are we here for ?". Was the question of a mad Hidan. Naruto has told him that their next stop was the Land of Waves just after having collected the recompense from some shinobis of Kumo, but didn't tell him why.

Naruto, on the other hand, just let out a tired sigh, he had already lost the count of how many times did Hidan Ask the same question. " Fine!, we're here because I'm looking for the grave of Zabuza, for what I know, he is buried somewhere in a cliff ". Was the answer to an irritated Naruto.

Hidan at Hearing Naruto answer, Said " Finally!, was that hard to just said it ?, noo!, but why are Looking for the Mummy face grave? Are you going to pay your respect or something like that ?", Ask a curious Hidan.

Hearing Hidan question, Naruto just nodded and said " that, and because I'm looking for his sword, Kūbikiribōchō". " why? Plus, don't you already have that Chokuto of yours ?" Ask a confused Hidan, he, of course, knew the story of Kūbikiribōchō for being one of the seventh swords of the mist.

" yes, but my chokuto it's not perfect, plus with the abilities of Kūbikiribōchō, I will not need another sword. Also, Zabuza was my sensei at one time and he makes me promise that if he died, I will hold his sword. Now let's hurry up."

And with that, they keep walking until they arrived at the Village, it wasn't hard for looking at the grave of Zabuza after asking some of the locals the location of the grave, it wasn't until almost one hour later that we find Naruto and Hidan right in front of the Grave of Zabuza and Haku.

Hidan, sent a questioning look at Naruto and ask " how are you going to travel with that sword- at this, he pointed at the Zanbato incrusted in the grave of Zabuza- without a sheath for that, and isn't it going to annoy you with those masks of yours on your back?".

At this Naruto sent him a look that clearly said 'are you that stupid?'. Shaking his head, he reply while taking a hold of Kūbi by her handle with his right hand, ( Note: from here I will call Kūbikiribōchō as Kūbi, it's better this way for the name being too long to write), " I don't need to, I just seal her in a storage seal I have on my wrist just under my marks of the Jiongu if necessary," when he said this and took Kūbi out of the grave and held her up in air, he took note that the sword was broken with the half part of the sword missing, and the edge of the sword being blunt and with some missing parts.

Hidan Seeing the state of the sword exploded in a laugh, " hahaha.. that sword looks like shit hahaha" was the only sentence he could say before exploding again in a laugh.

Naruto getting irritated by Hidan laugh, turn around, but it was than that a thought cross his mind and with a Big sadistic grin on his hidden face, and with a strong hold on the handle of Kūbi with his right hand, he slashes with what it remained of the edge from the sword at Hidan right's arm, separating it from the shoulder, and swing the sword again at his stomach section. His reward ?, some's screams of pain from a part of Hidan, along with some vulgar words.

While Hidan was cursing him and screaming to reach his limb while holding his open stomach with his remaining arm, Naruto watched as Kūbi it is repairing itself, recovering the sharp edge, and missing parts of the sword, and all this thanks to Kūbi absorbing the blood of Hidan.

When Hidan paid more attention, he saw that the sword had repaired herself and that all the blood that was on it, wasn't there anymore. It was then, that he remembered the ability of this sword, and then he understood the reason of Naruto cutting him, but he was also sure that he enjoyed making him screaming in pain..oh he going to get him back for this, that Bastard.

" now that you stop screaming like a woman, we can go" Said Naruto while lazily holding Kūbi on His shoulder, while before the remaining of the sword wasn't longer than the length of Naruto's arm, it was now in its full size. Kubikiribōchō is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, which in case of Naruto, was perfect thanks to his height and brutal force, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

in general, Naruto with Kūbikiribōchō on his shoulder, it appears that he will easily be the terror of his enemies. After having reached the arm of Hidan thanks to the threads inside of his body, Naruto seals Kūbi in the storage seal on his right wrist, above the tattoos of the Jiongu.

But now, he didn't know what to do with the chokuto on his hand, looking at Hidan, who was looking at him curiously, he threw the sword at him, who catches it with ease, while also sending a questionable look at him.

Knowing what he was thinking, he said: " you can have it if I were you, I will seal it in a storage scroll In case you lose that scythe of yours".

At this Hidan was surprised but after thinking it a little bit, he nodded and seals it in a storage scroll hidden inside of his cloak pockets.

Looking at his partner, he asks " now what ?." At this, Naruto looked at him and said while turning around and start to leave " we need more funds, plus, the Tsuchikage request us for a job that he has." At this Hidan nodded, and they start to make their way out of the Land of Waves to the land of Hearth.

* * *

Will this is the end of today. Like I said at the start, sorry for taking so long, and for the chapter being short than usual, but I'm still a little bit sick.

Thanks for reading this, and also thanks to everybody else, I hope that the numbers will keep going up, and please let me know in the reviews about this chapter, also, go check out my other stories Naruto: the bloody white shark,

Please:).

To those who are reading my other story of Naruto, don't worry I will write and post it tomorrow and if not, then the day after tomorrow.

Hope Y'all have a good day or night, and I see you in the next chapters.


	7. notice

**Hello everyone, I hope y'all doing good. I'm going to be short with this, first, I wanna said srry for not posting any chapter in eather of my stories, I been busy with work and some family problems. But do not worry, I said this before and I will said it again, I'm not dropping ether of my stories, if im taking to long to update them it doesn't mean I'm dropping them. Second is that I'm correcting all the bad spelling in the first 3 chapters of Naruto the immortal and im planning in fixing some staff, same thing goes for Naruto the bloody white shark. And finally is that I need a beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let me know while texting me in private messages or whatever y'all whish.**

 **And just letting y'all know I will try to to post one or two chapters every week or per week.**

 **Thank you for every one that is following and are dying to read the next chapters of my stories and I hope y'all can support me, I won't post a new chapter for the next five or maybe six days, after that I might post some new chapters. Thanks again and good night for ya**


End file.
